Honeydukes
by duivel
Summary: [Übersetzung] Ihre Kämpfe sind zu weit gegangen und jetzt sehen sich Harry und Draco mit einer süßen Strafe konfrontiert. Aber die Hölle beginnt, wenn Draco wahnsinnig wird und beginnt an Harry heranzukommen. DMHP-Slash
1. Default Chapter

Hi, hier kommt noch eine kleine Übersetzung von mir.

Die Original Story ist von **Without permission**, die mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzten gegeben hat.

Nachzulesen ist ihre Story hier auf id:1908414.

Die Story hat 15 Chapter, und sucht noch einen Beta Leser ;-) Also, wenn jemand Lust hat, einfach melden.

Zusammenfassung: Als Strafe wegen der ewigen Streitereien zwischen Harry und Draco müssen die beiden zusammen im Honigtopf arbeiten.

Leckere Bonbons plus slashiness!

**Honeydukes **

Original by Without permission

Chapter 1 -- Kämpft! Kämpft! Kämpft!

„Scheißkerl."

„Selber."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Doch bist du."

„Gut, dann bist du ein blöder, übel riechender Saftsack!"

„selber – zum zweiten mal."

Hermine und Ron beobachteten äußerst aufgeregt wie ihr bester Freund und Feind

anfingen sich gegenseitig an den Gliedmassen zu zerren, die Zauberstäbe schräg haltend.

„Also", sagte Ron ausdruckslos, „wie konnte das wieder passieren?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie buschig haarige Gryffindorin.

„Sollen wir die beiden trennen?"

„Warum? Sie sehen so aus, als ob sie spaß hätte."

„Riiiichtig, sollen wir es dem Professor erzählen, oder irgendwem anders?"

„McGonagall?"

„Ja, vermutlich."

„Wieder einmal bin ich überrascht, dass du nicht Harry zujubelst, oder dem Kampf, aber ... lass uns jetzt gehen."

Harry schwang seine Faust und schlug diese genau in Draco's Gesicht, dieser kam ins straucheln und viel nach vorne. Er wäre mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte er nicht seine Hand ausgestreckt, um den plötzlichen Sturz zu stoppen.

Der Blonde trat schnell gegen den rabenschwarz haarigen Jungen, damit dieser auch zu Boden fiel.

Bis jetzt waren die Studenten dabei in ihren nächsten Unterrichtsraum zu gehen, aber nun drängten sie sich um die beiden Streithähne, einige schockiert und verwundert, andere heizten den Kampf an.

„Dreckiger, verdammter Muggel Liebhaber!", schrie Draco stehend über Harry und trat ihm in den Magen, so das dem anderen Jungen die Luft wegblieb.

„Verdammte Schwule Schwuchtel", rief Harry, die Wörter fast verschluckend. Er stand auf und drückte den Slytherin hart auf den Boden.

„KÄMPFT!! KÄMPFT! KÄMPFT! KÄMPFT!"jubelte die Menschenmenge und wurde dabei allmählich lauter und lauter. Colin Creevey stand zufällig mit in der Ansammlung und klickte immer wieder wie verrückt auf seiner Kamera.

„Tritt ihm in den Magen, Harry!"schrie er.

„RUHE!" augenblicklich war die zujubelnde Menge still, einige rannten fort. Professor McGonagall ging durch die noch volle Halle und fand Draco und Harry, jeder an der Kehle des Anderen.

„Sind sie noch dabei?"murmelte Ron zu Hermine.

Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und wodurch Harry und Draco mit Gewalt auseinander sprangen.

„Was ist passiert?"fragte McGonagall mörderisch.

„Weiß nicht, sie haben nur angefangen sich zu schlagen", Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aus welchem Grund!? Wieder mal!?"

„Nun, sie haben sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen zugeschrieen, am Anfang", sagte Hermine, sie sah ihren rabenschwarz haarigen Freund ein bisschen schuldbewusst an.

„Diese Kämpfe MÜSSEN aufhören, geht das nicht in eure Köpfe hinein?"verärgert sah der Professor den Gryffindor und den Slytherin an, die sich gegenseitig anstarrten. „Hört ihr beiden mir zu?"

„Was Professor?"sagte Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Ugh! Ich kann diese Kämpe nicht beenden. Granger, Weasley; gehen sie in ihre Klasse, während ich mich mit diesen zwei beschäftige."

Bevor sie gingen, sahen die zwei Gryffindor ihren Freund noch ein letztes Mal schuldbewusst an.

„Ihr zwei kommt mit mir mit", McGonagall drehte sich um und lief los; die beiden Feinde folgten ihr, murmelten sich Beleidigungen zu.

„Arschloch!"

„Schwanz Lutscher!"

„Leck mich!"

„Deine Mutter!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen-„

„Ruhe!"

„..........................Scheisser."

„Saug an meinen Eiern Potter, es interessiert mich nicht."

„Igitt!"

„Vorsichtig, Vorsichtig", murmelte Albus Dumbledore, seine Zunge hing ihm in seiner Konzentration heraus, er spielte Snap explodiert. „Perfekt", murmelte er, während er zwei weitere Karten aufhob um die Pyramide zu beenden. „Mwahaha."

Das Klopfen an der Tür machte ihn unvorsichtig und die Pyramide explodierte.

„Neeiiiin", jammerte er. „Ich war fast fertig", es klopfte erneut an der Tür. „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und McGonagall trat gefolgt von dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin ein.

„Schulleiter – oh mein ..."

„Was?" es entstand eine Ruhe und er hörte nur das leichte, leise Knistern und bemerkte den Geruch des Feuers, er sah nach unten und keuchte. „Argh!"die Spitzen seines Bartes standen in Flammen und diese wurden langsam größer. Schnell hob das Ende seines Bartes nach oben und blies eilig dagegen. Sofort ging das Feuer aus.

„Kein wirklicher Schaden", sagte er fröhlich und fegte die Reste des Spieles Snap explodiert mit seinem Arm vom Schreibtisch. „Nun, war führt euch hierher?"

„Sie haben sich wieder geprügelt", sagte McGonagall, etwas verdutzt darüber wie Dumbledore das Feuer gelöscht hatte.

„Schon wieder?"quengelte der Schulleiter, er wandte sich dem Duo zu. „Jungs, versteht ihr denn nicht? Frieden und Liebe sollten immer überwiegen."Er machte mit der Hand ein Friedenszeichen.

Ihre wütenden Gesichter wurden ausdruckslos. „Ähm ... was?" Harry zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich habe letzte Nacht diese Muggel Interview aus den siebziger Jahren gelesen – wie auch immer! Warum bringen sie sie zu mir, Minie? Er wandte sich McGonagall zu, welche beschämt wegen ihres Spitznamens errötet.

„Sie brauchen eine härtere Bestrafung, offensichtlich hat keine Strafe, nicht mal die von Snap die Kämpfe beenden können."

„Oh", er sah etwas blas aus, dann drehte er sich zu den Sechsklässlern. „Warum prügelt ihr zwei euch immer? Ist das eine Art von Fetisch?"

„NEIN!" schrie der Slytherin, „alleine der Anblick von ihm bringt mich dazu ihn zerreissen zu wollen!"

„Das selbe!"der Gryffindor starrte Draco bedrohlich an. Beide ignorierten die Tatsache, dass sie sich in einer Sache einig waren.

„Nun, dass trennen von euch beiden funktionierte letztes Mal nicht.", murmelte Dumbledore, tippte sich gedankenvoll mit den Finger an sein Kinn. „Tat es nicht, wirklich nicht."

„Also, was schlägst du vor?"fragte McGonagall ein bisschen besorgt.

„Sie sollten zusammen arbeiten!"

Im Raum wurde es still, die beiden Jugendlichen blickten entsetzt.

„Verdammt, nein", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme, durch zusammengekniffene Augen sah er den Schulleiter an. „Denken sie sich etwas anderes aus, oder-"

„Oder was? Schreibst du deinem Vater was für ein guter, verzogener Balg du bist?"spottete der Goldjunge.

„Wenigstens HABE ich einen Vater!"

Harry stand auf, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„JUNGS!" im Raum kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. „Danke schön und nein, ich werde nicht an irgendetwas anderes denken, da mein Verstand momentan wie ausgebrannt ist."

„Noch mehr als sonst", murmelte Draco.

„Was sollen sie denn zusammen machen?"fragte McGonagall, wobei sie den Blonden anstarrte.

„Ich glaube dass sie im Honigtopf nach einer Hilfe suchen."

„Honigtopf?" fragte Draco, „verdammt, nein."

„Warum der Honigtopf?"fragte McGonagall „Suchen die nach Helfern?"

Ja, es war ein Inserat im Tagesproheten."

„Warum?" Harry beäugte den Mann, dem er normalerweise vertraute.

„Also, dass wird eure Strafe sein, um ... ich nehme an, dass ihr beide an den Wochenenden arbeiten könnt, einschliesslich an den Hogsmeade Wochenenden."

„Wie lange?"der stahläugige Teenager fragte skeptisch.

„Für den Rest des Jahres."

„"Sind sie ein durchgedrehter Verrückter?"schrieen die Teenager.

„Vorläufig ja. Wenn der Honigtopf sie nehmen wird-"

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht", der Slytherin schaute beschämt.

„Dann werdet ihr dieses Wochenende mit der Arbeit beginnen, vermute ich und ihr werdet für eure Arbeit bezahlt werden."

„Bezahlt?"

„Ja, ihr denkt doch nicht, dass ihr für umsonst arbeiten sollt?"

„Bezahlt, für's Arbeiten?"

„Natürlich. Aber nur wenn du und Harry gut zusammen arbeitet."

„ ... Verdammt nein."

„Entweder das oder Ausweisung."

Draco dachte darüber nach, wobei er die Stirn runzelte. „Gut", murmelte er wütend.

„Also gut. Dieses Treffen ist vorbei, habt einen schönen Nachmittag."

Die Professorin ging mit den beiden Teenagern aus dem Büro heraus, alle drei ein bisschen unter Schock wegen der Bestrafung.

„Oh ja, ich bin gut", sagte Dumbledore, faltete seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Beine auf den Tisch. „Waaahhhh!"die Stuhl kippte, fiel nach hinten um.

--- tbc ---

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, dass war's für heute.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vergesst nicht ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen - Büüüdddddddddddeeeeeee.

Bis zum nächste mal. Bye und bis denne.


	2. Mierda

Hej,

hier kommt das zweite Kapitel meiner Übersetzung.

Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert. Sorry!

Ein ganz lieben Dank an meine BetaLeserin und an Jashiro für die Englisch-Deutsch Hilfe.

Ihr seit super, --wink--

Dank auch an alle die die Story gelesen und ein Kommi hinterlassen haben.

blub – Danke, (das erste Kommi freu) ich hoffe dir gefällt auch das zweite Kapitel.

gugi28 – Sorry, hat länger mit dem update gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte und ich gebe zu – es ist meine Schuld. undunschuldigguck Danke das du ein Review hinterlassen hast. Ich hoffe die Story geht nach deinem Geschmack weiter.

Tash – Jetzt geht es weiter mit der Story, auch dir Danke fürs Kommi, hoffe das weiterlesen macht dir Spaß.

Leah-chan01 – Hast du inzwischen das englische Original gelesen? Es lohnt sich wirklich (aber weiter unten steht es auch auf Deutsch ;-) ) Meinte mit Bälle eher ‚Eier', frag bitte nicht warum ich es so übersetzt habe. Kann ich das im nach hinein eigentlich noch ändern?

Jashiro – Danke für die Änderungsvorschläge. Habe das meiste übernommen, klang auch besser – gebe ich gerne zu ï

XX – X XX

Kapitel 2 – Mierda

„Es tut uns SO leid, Kumpel", sagte Ron völlig entsetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor.

„Es steht noch gar nicht fest", sagte Hermine, auch wenn sie ein bisschen unsicher klang. „Der Honigtopf hat doch noch nicht zugesagt."

„Stimmt, und außerdem ist doch normalerweise das Quiddich-Training am Wochenende. Selbst wenn ich den Job bekomme, habe ich ein gutes Gegenargument mit Quiddich. "Des Schwarzhaarigen Laune stieg wieder an.

„Harry, du klingst wie ein fauler Idiot."

„Ich bin nicht faul!"

„Wie auch immer, lasst uns hoffen, dass der Honigtopf nicht akzeptiert."

„Anderenfalls mache ich euch zwei für die ganze Sache verantwortlich."

„Du hättest Malfoy anfangs nicht verspotten sollen", murmelte Ron.

„Was?"

„Nichts, oh mein sehr verehrter Herr."

„ ... Ron, stehst du unter Drogen?"

„Könnte schon sein."

XX - X - XX

„Dinge wie diese können nur zum Sex führen."

„WAS!?" Ungläubig sah Draco zu Pansy. Sie saßen in der Nähe des Kamins auf einer der Ledercouchs im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich meine, du und Potter springt euch noch öfters an die Kehle als gewöhnlich; es ist nur natürlich, dass ihr zwei versucht, eure Hormone zu ignorieren."

„Das ist ... eklig."

„Nicht wirklich, wenn euch jemand dabei zusieht, wie ihr euch beim Kämpfen näher kommt, scheint es so, als versucht ihr euch gegenseitig zu berühren, oder so."

„So war das heute nicht."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber die anderen Male ... heheh."

„ ... Was?" misstrauisch sah er seine Freundin an.

„Hey Blaise!"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah von seinem Arithmantik-Aufsatz auf. „Was?"

„Ist das denn nicht der wahre Grund von Dracos Kämpfen mit Potter?"

„Welcher wahre Grund?"

„Dass es mehr ein gegenseitiges Berühren als ein Kämpfen ist."

„Meistens", er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zuwandte.

„Ach, du willst mich doch nur verarschen."

„Wenn du das denkst; aber es ist wirklich wahr. Frage irgendjemanden und du wirst dieselbe Antwort erhalten", grinste die Slytherin.

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Ich dachte du wüsstest das."

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" seine Augen verengten sich.

„Der Kampf vor einigen Wochen nach Verwandlung, ihr habt ein paar Beleidigungen ausgetauscht und dann Schläge, als versuche einer über den anderen zu dominieren und dann stöhnte Potter auf und du gleich danach auch."

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihm in seine verdammten Eier geschlagen habe."

„Danach sah es nicht aus", sagte sie mit einer Singsang-Stimme, „möglich, dass deine Hand zur Faust geballt war, aber es sah mehr nach einem Reiben aus als nach schlagen."

Draco konnte die leichte rötliche Färbung, die seinen Wangen hinauf kroch, nicht stoppen. „Was für Beweise hast du?"

Dieses Creevey-Kind hat Fotos von einigen Kämpfen gemacht; ich habe einige Kopien gekauft", wieder grinste sie, „einige sehr interessante."

„Lügnerin."

„Du glaubst mir nicht?" Ihr grinsen hielt an und sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, „Accio Fotos!"

Draco gefror als ein paar Sekunden später Fotografien aus dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen flogen und ordentlich in der ausgestreckten Hand des grinsenden Mädels landeten.

„Lass sie mich sehen", sagte er wütend und doch nervös, seine Hand war ausgestreckt und zitterte leicht.

„Wenn du mutig genug bist", sie gab ihm die Fotos, ihre Augen blitzen vor Vergnügen auf.

Er senkte seine Augen zum Foto und augenblicklich weiteten sie sich vor schreck.

Auf dem ersten Foto hatte er auf Harrys uh (ähm) Männlichkeit ‚geschlagen', nur das es tatsächlich eher nach reiben aussah und dass das Gesicht des Goldjungen nicht vor Schmerz verzerrt war, es war eher errötet vor -

'Wohlgefallen?!' dachte Draco und interpretierte mehr hinein, als es wirklich war. Schnell nahm er sich ein anders Bild. ‚Oh ...

Er konnte sich an diesen Kampf erinnern. Es passierte kurz vor Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Das Bild zeigte ihn auf Harry, der auf dem Boden lag. Die eine Hand um den Hals des anderen Jungen und die andere erhoben und zur Faust geballt.

Harry hatte seine Hand ebenfalls um Dracos Hals, versuchte die Schläge abzuwehren.

Auf den ersten Blick schien an dem Bild nichts ungewöhnliches, aber als er es sich näher betrachtete, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen. Er registrierte, wo genau er auf Harry saß und ihre Gesichter schauten nicht wirklich wütend, mehr errötet und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen selig.

Er überflog die anderen Fotos, allmählich röter werdend, obwohl er nicht genau wusste warum.

„Du weißt", sagte Pansy nachdenklich, „dass das Creevey-Kind keinen schlechten pornografischen Fotografen abgeben würde, richtig?" Sie sah ihren Freund an, aber der war vor Schock in Ohnmacht gefallen.

XX - X - XX

„Hmmm", Annabelle runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie den Brief nochmals durchlas. „Was denkst du, Liebling?" Sie gab den Brief ihrem Ehemann, Hank.

„Ich weiss nicht ... es könnte Spaß machen, den-Jungen-der-lebt und Draco Malfoy zum Arbeiten hier zu haben, nur wegen eines Kampfes."

„Das ist wirklich dumm aber wir brauchen die Hilfe."

„Besonders zur Urlaubszeit und wenn die Schüler aus Hogwarts hierher kommen."

„Sollen wir sie hier arbeiten lassen?"

„Was ist, wenn sie hier anfangen zu streiten? Was, wenn dann gerade Kinder hier sind?"

„Naja, ihre Bezahlung hängt von ihrem Benehmen ab. Wenn sie sich prügeln, bekommen sie kein Geld, wenn sie sich beleidigen, bekommen sie nur die Hälfte."

„Also sollten wir sie einstellen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir es versuchen können, aber was für eine Art von Strafe ist das? Sie werden von Süßigkeiten umgeben sein."

Hank lachte seine Frau an. „Gut, wir geben ihnen eine Chance und werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

„Die ganze Hölle wird hier donnern."

XX - X - XX

Ein stinkender Geruch stieg Draco in die Nase, er murrte und drehte sich von dem Gestank weg, aber dieser war überall um ihn herum. Er versuchte, ihn mir der Hand wegzuwedeln und berührte dabei Stoff. Ein leisen Gekicher und Gegacker brach aus.

„Ähh?" Er öffnete seine Augen. „Oh mein Gott!!!" Er schoss nach oben und sprang weg, als er ein paar stinkende Socken sah, die fast schon gelb waren und über seinem Gesicht schwebten.

Aus dem Gekichere und Gegackere wurde ein lauter Lachanfall, Pansy rollte sich auf dem Boden herum und hielt ihren Bauch vor Lachen. Sogar Blasie, der normalerweise sehr ruhig war, lachte laut, zusammen mit einigen anderen Slytherins, die ihnen zugesehen hatten.

„Verdammt, für was war das?"

„Mein ... G-Go-ha-tt!", lachte Pansy, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Draco starrte sie und die anderen an.

„Du willst nicht wissen, wem diese Socken gehö-hören", Blaise versuchte das ruhig zu sagen, aber es klappte nicht wirklich.

Draco sah die hin und her schwingenden Socken an; da sie sehr groß und dick waren, machte es den Gestank noch schlimmer.

„Hey Leute, habt ihr meine Socken gesehen?"Barfuss kam Goyle aus den Schlafräumen der Jungen.

Der Blonde wurde grün. Er rannte so schnell wie er konnte ins Badezimmer, sein Abendessen stieg ihm wieder hoch.

XX - X - XX

„Sieh es doch mal von der Seite", sagte Ron, als er Seamus wieder mal im Zauberschach besiegte. „Wenn du den Job bekommst, dann wirst du an einem Ort sein, der wie der Himmel ist, Kumpel. Überall Süßigkeiten, meist du, du könntest mir ein paar Zuckerfederhalter heraus schmuggeln?"

„Ach! Und diese neuen Gummibälle mit der schmackhaften Kirschfüllung, die tagelang anhält!" Hermine ertappte sich plötzlich und starrte den Rothaarigen an. „Ron! Harry bekommt den Job vielleicht nicht und außerdem ist es eine Strafe!"

„Du hast dich nicht beschwert, als du nach den Gummibällen gefragt hast", er verschränkte seine Arme.

„Och, beruhigt dich!"

Harry seufzte und ignorierte seine sich streitenden Freunde. Er starrte in das Feuer, halb hoffte er, dass er den Job bekommen würde, jetzt da er realisiert hatte, dass er in einem Geschäft arbeiten sollte, das so voll mit Süßigkeiten war, dass sie jahrelang reichen würden.

Aber wenn er den Job bekam, bedeutete das, dass Draco ihn auch bekam und das würde alles schlimmer machen.

‚Aber es ist schon eine verdammt seltsame Strafe' dachte Harry, als er an all die anderen Bestrafungen dachte, die er wegen Draco erhalten hatte. ‚Dumbledore verliert wohl langsam den Verstand, der Bastard hatte sich für einige Sekunden sogar in eine Hippie verwandelt.'

Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Kämpfe, die er mit dem Slytherin hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesen Kämpfen nicht. Die meisten waren, mal abgesehen von den Worten mehr als brutal aber die anderen schienen – weicher?

Der Gryffindor schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Was?" Hermine hielt mitten im Kampf gegen Ron an, „es ist gerade mal acht Uhr", sie lächelte leicht.

„Und? Ich kann doch müde sein, oder nicht?"

„Naja, wie auch immer, 'Nacht."

XX - X - XX

„UND TUT MIR SO ETWAS NIE WIEDER AN ODER ICH WERDE EUCH ALLEN SÄMTLICHE ORGANE EINSCHLIESSLICH EURER HAUT HERAUSREISSEN, NUR MIT MEINEN BLOSSEN HÄNDEN", schrie Draco bevor er die Tür zu seinem Schlafraum zuschmiss.

Er stürmte durch das Zimmer, griff nach einem Kissen und schrie mit all seiner Kraft hinein, bevor er ermüdet in sein Bett fiel.

Der Blonde konnte immer noch das Gelächter von draußen hören und die verwirrte Stimme von Goyle, als er sagte, dass die stinkenden Socken gewaschen wären.

‚Denk an etwas anderes' dachte Draco, da er immer wieder an den Geruch der Socken dachte.

Die Erinnerung an seine Strafe traf ihn mit voller Wucht, er stöhnte elend, als er sich an die Fotos erinnerte, die Pansy ihm gezeigt hatte.

Was ihn mehr erschreckte war, das er das alles sehr interessant gefunden hatte, auf eine sehr merkwürdige, erregende Weise.

‚Nein! Denke an etwas anderes, nicht an Socken und nicht an Potter!' schrie Draco in Gedanken, schloss seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen.

Es half alles nichts, ganz egal wie verzweifelt Draco es versuchte er musste immer wieder an Harry denken. Schließlich zwang er sich, sich nackte Frauen vorzustellen, die erotische Dinge taten, aber selbst da kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu Harry zurück.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie Draco erneut in sein Kissen hinein.

‚Gib's auf, du weißt dass du nicht widerstehen kannst' zischte eine kleine teuflische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Halts Maul!"

‚Nun, was ist wen du den verdammten Jungen-der-lebt magst?Es ist ja nicht so, dass jeder gegen dich sein wird, wo ja Voldy und all die Anderen weg sind.'

„Hast du mich eben nicht gehört? HAU AB!"

‚Gott, wie unreif du bist und dabei bist du schon fast ein Mann. Tztztz, armer Draky ist vernarrt in Harry Potter.'

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Pansys Kopf erschien. „Draco? Bist du OK? Wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht."

„HAU AB! BEVOR ICH DIR DEIN VERDAMMTES GEHIRN HERAUSREISSE!"

„Oh wie erwachsen", sagte sie sarkastisch, ging aber trotzdem.

‚Draco und Harry sitzen in einem Baum und K.Ü.S.S.E.N. sich.'

„Halts Maul!"

‚Zuerst kommt die Liebe, dann kommt die Heirat ..."

„ARGH!"

‚Dann werdet ihr zwei in einem Kinderwagen ficken.'

„... das ergibt keinen Sinn und außerdem, wird es nicht unbequem?"

‚... Ja, du hast Recht, aber du begehrst doch den Gryffy Wiffy.'

„Vergib keine Spitznamen, bitte", jammerte Draco und versuchte sich selbst mit dem Kissen über seinem Kopf zu ersticken.

‚Gib schon auf, wenigstens kriechst du nicht Millicent nach.'

„Beschere mir keine Alpträume. Das ist großartig; ich rede mit mir selber."

‚Ich weiß, lustig, nicht?'

„Halt verdammt noch mal dein Maul."

‚Nein. Schließlich hast du doch eine gute Wahl getroffen, du weißt – seit Harry ...'

„Was ist mit ‚Potter'?"

‚Ich kann ihn beim Vornamen nennen, wenn ich das will! Außerdem, du weißt doch das die halbe Schule oder noch mehr in Harry verliebt ist, richtig?'

„Ach?"

‚Und in dich der Rest, wie viel ist das? Achtundvierzig Prozent, oder so?'

„Interessiert mich so etwas?"

‚Du Blödmann.'

„Verpiss dich."

‚Ich will mich nicht verpissen´, und ich weiss, dass du Harry bewusstlos vögeln möchtest.'

„Igitt!" Er drehte sich auf die Seite, das Kissen immer noch über seinem Kopf.

‚Aha! Du gibst auf!'

„Nur für heute, morgen schlage ich ihm sein verdammtes Gehirn heraus."

‚Du bist dir schon bewusst, was du gerade gesagt hast?'

„Ja, ich weiss sehr gut, was ich eben gesagte habe."

‚Was hast du denn gesagt?'

„Ich sagte, dass ich Potter morgen erschlagen werde."

‚Das beweist nur, das Pansy recht gehabt hat, du blöder Tölpel.'

„Hä?"

‚Sie sagte, das ihr beiden euch nur prügelt, weil ihr versucht, eure Hormone zu ignorieren, offensichtlich begehrst du Harry und du sagtest, dass du ihn morgen erschlagen willst.'

„Ach. Gut, wie auch immer."

‚Trottel.'

„Halt's Maul, ich will jetzt schlafen."

‚Heheheh.'

Er mochte die Art, wie die Stimme in seinem Kopf kicherte nicht, aber er driftete in Schlaf ab.

XX - X - XX

Seidene Bettlacken glitten freudig über Dracos entblößter Haut, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Berührungen, die ein anderer Junge ihm gab.

Seine Hände glitten die Innenschenkel des Blonden hinauf, streichelten seine Aufrichtung, bevor er sie umgriff und rieb, während er die aufgerichteten Nippel des Slytherins leckte, wodurch der silberäugige Junge unter den Berührungen aufstöhnte und seinen Rücken wölbte.

Der Schwarzhaarige glitt leckend tiefer, beide Hände strichen über Dracos Hüfte, während er seine Erektion von unten nach oben ableckte, um sie dann ganz in den Mund zu nehmen, an ihm saugte und leckte.

Der Blonde jammerte und stöhnte, wölbte immer wieder anmutig seinen Rücken, sein Kopf sank leicht in das Kissen ein, er genoss jeden Moment, während Harry fortfuhr härter und härter zu saugen, bis er in seinem Mund kam und das Sperma schluckte.

Der Gryffindor grinste und leckte sich seine Lippen, bevor er den Blonden leidenschaftlich küsste; seine Zunge kämpfte gegen die des Slytherin, bevor sie nach unten glitt um an Dracos Hals zu saugen.

Seine talentierten Hände wanderten erneut an den Beinen des Blonden hinauf, Draco keuchte auf als Harrys Finger in ihn eindrangen, um ihn zu weiten.

--------

Der Junge keuchte und merkte, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er öffnete seine Augen und wurde von einem Halbdunkel begrüßt. Das Kissen lag noch auf ihm, bedeckte sein rechtes Auge und die Hälfte seines Mundes.

Er schwitzte und das war etwas, über das er sich Sorgen machte.

„Danke, Gott, für ein separates Schlafzimmer", dachte Draco und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

‚Ja, danke, Gott, sonst hätten sie gehört, wie du im Schlaf Harrys Namen schreist.'

„Du schon wieder?"

‚The one and only.'

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

‚Was zum Beispiel? Wenn ich dich verlassen würde, würdest du ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen.'

„Oh ... was willst du?"

‚Nichts, aber du solltest dich langsam mal um die andere Angelegenheit kümmern, diese Erektion muss doch pulsieren.'

Draco sah hinunter zu seiner Hose, seine Erektion hatte dort ein ‚Zelt' aufgebaut, seine ... ähm ... innere Stimme hatte Recht, das Pochen war schmerzhaft, vor allem, da sie durch seine Boxershorts und Hose eingeengt war.

„Na toll", murmelte er, als er vorsichtig seine Boxershorts und die Hose herunterzog. „Ganz toll."

‚Ja, du hast eine Erektion bekommen, als du einen feuchten Traum mit dem Goldjungen gehabt hast', begann seine innere Stimme zu kichern.

„Halts Maul."

‚Tu nur, was du tun musst.'

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er nach seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit griff, ihm entwich ein Stöhnen, welches er die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte zurückzuhalten.

‚Gut, und jetzt denke Harry würde das mit dir machen.'

„WAS!?"

‚Hey, mach es und dann gehen wir zum Frühstück, bevor es vorbei ist.'

„Willst du mich verarschen? DU BIST ECHT PERVERS!"

‚Danke dir, und jetzt ... stell dir vor, wie er ihn ganz in den Mund nimmt, wie er das lebensnotwendige Licht aus dir heraussaugt.'

„Das ist bescheuert", aber Draco errötete leicht, als er es sich bildlich vorstellte. Stopp! Ich kann so etwas nicht denken! Das ist ekelerregend! Das ist widerlich! Das ist abscheulich!

‚Und trotzdem gefällt es dir.'

„Ach, sei doch ruhig!"

‚Jetzt akzeptier endlich diese verdammten Bilder, wenn du das Frühstück nicht verpassen willst.'

„Damit kann ich leben."

‚Was ist mit deiner Ausbildung? Du weißt, dass du nicht im Stande sein wirst, nach Durmstrang zu gehen, jetzt wo du Hogwarts fast beendet hast.'

„Hals Maul."

‚Jetzt besorg's dir und stelle dir dabei vor das es Harry ist, der an deinem verdammten Schwanz saugt.'

Draco blinzelte und einige Bilder nahmen in seinen Gedanken Gestalt an, er konnte sie nicht ignorieren und seine Erektion pulsierte schmerzlich härter.

Er stellte sich vor, wie Harry an seiner Aufrichtung leckte und sie in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, immer härter saugend. Der Blonde stöhnte laut bei der Vorstellung und rieb sich schneller; griff noch fester zu als er seinen Kopf zurückwarf und die Augen schloss, mit den Bildern von Harry in seinem Kopf.

Er schrie den Namen des Gryffindor und spürte, wie er kam, fühlte, wie die klebrige Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern herunterlief.

Seufzend und immer noch schnell atmend nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch neben sich, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und das Sperma verschwand.

„Scheiße", murmelte er, versuchte immer noch das neue Gefühl zu ignorieren.

‚Oder, wie die Spanier sagen, mierda.'

- tbc -


	3. Eingestellt offensichtlich

Hei,

Ganz lieben Dank an Zutzi alias Susi und Jashiro fürs Beta lesen und für die Übersetzungshilfen.

(Jashiro - du hattest Geburtstag? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mögen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen und über dir immer die Sonne scheinen. Und natürlich drück ich dir die Daumen für die Klausuren.)

Danke für die Reviews,

Gugi 28: Ich finde die innere Stimme von Draco auch super, er hat später noch mehr mit ihr zu 'kämpfen'. 1Wünsche viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. Habe gerade gesehen, dass du bei deiner Story das nächste Chapter online hast, muss ich doch gleich lesen ;-) Danke schön für dein Review.

Angie: Naja, Harry ist ein bisschen stur, aber das wird's schon g´, Thanks

Zutzi alias Susi: Super wie du aus meinem Blödsinn etwas Sinnvolles hinbekommst – dickes Lob an dich. Danke fürs Kommi, bis bald. Hab's gestern nicht mehr geschafft bei deiner ein Review zu hinterlassen, mach ich aber heute noch.

leah-chan01: Danke fürs Review. Ich hab deine Beschreibung (glaube) gut verstanden, werde bei Gelegenheit das erste Kapitel noch mal neu hochladen, Danke.

Blub: Ich hoffe dir macht das lesen der FF weiterhin Spaß, Thanks for review.

Gefallener Engel: Danke fürs Kommi. Ja stimmt, die Strafe an sich ist schon eigenartig, aber wem würde es nicht gefallen in einem Süßigkeitenladen zu arbeiten?

Tash: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapter. Thanks.

Nie-chan: Danke fürs Lob, hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir.

So, und nun viel Spaß beim weiter lesen,

XX – XX – XX

Kapitel 3: Eingestellt (offensichtlich)

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er wollte vor Entsetzen schreien, tat es aber nicht, stattdessen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und zu ignorieren, was er gerade geträumt hatte.

‚Niemals, keinesfalls, igitt', er verzog sein Gesicht und schauderte; versuchte die Tatsachte zu ignorieren, dass er von dem Traum hart geworden war.

Aus dem Bett neben ihm ertönte ein Gähnen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und legte einen Schweigezauber über sein Bett.

‚Der heutige Tag wird grausam werden' dachte er, als er begann, sich um sein Problem zu kümmern.

„Draco?", ein bisschen verblüfft sah Pansy den Blonden an.

„Hä?" er sah von seinem Teller auf.

„Bist du OK? Du bist so still."

„Ich denke nach. Du weißt doch -ICH kann so was."

„Erstaunlich", bemerkte sie sarkastisch und sah sich am Tisch um. „Wo ist Blaise?"

„Weiß nicht", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, „sehe ich etwa wie ein Stalker aus?

„Ach, halt die Klappe und sag mir lieber, was los ist."

„Nichts ist los."

„Lügner, Lügner, du setzt dich mit dem Arsch ins Feuer"

„Das wäre schmerzhaft..."

„Sag mir schon was mit dir los ist, oder ich fange an dir Kosenamen zu geben."

„Nein."

„Ach komm schon Draky-Schätzchen."

„Nein."

„Mein kleiner Draky Waggy."

„Argh – nein."

„Komm schon, erzähl Cousine Pansy was der kleine Itty Bitty Mi-„

„Halts Maul."

„Dann sage mir, was mit dir los ist. Oder ich werde es laut sagen, wirklich laut."

„OK, schon gut!"Ängstlich sah sich Draco in der Großen Halle und, sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der einen ähnlichen Streit mit seinen Freunden hatte.

„Also?"

Er sah wieder zu ihr und seufzte unglücklich. „Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt."

„Was?"

„Wenn du das irgendjemanden erzählst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich alle deine Organe in Stücke reiße."

„Schon gut, ich verspreche es."

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und senkte seine Stimme. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich glaube, ich bin dabei, mich in den blöden pothead zu verlieben."

„Wer?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, aber dann begriff sie, was er meinte und keuchte glücklich, während sie in ihre Hände klatschte und von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang. „Wie entzückend!"

„Sei ruhig!"

„Oh, ja klar, sorry."

Einige Schüler schauten neugierig zu ihnen herüber, sahen aber bei Dracos tödlichen Blicken gleich wieder weg.

„Warum brachst du meine Hilfe?"

„Ich will mich nicht in ihn verlieben. Kannst du mir helfen mich zu ENT-lieben?"

„Nein. Ihr zwei seid einfach so süß zusammen, also weigere ich mich. Nebenbei würde jeder Zaubertrank mit der Zeit sowieso seine Wirkung verlieren."

„...Du bist furchtbar."

„Aber wann hast du es gemerkt?"

„Durch einen blöden feuchten Traum und meine innere Stimme, die eine eigene Meinung zu haben scheint."

"Oh, armer Liebling."

„Du klingst wie eine Mutter."

„Merci. Aber ich kann dir dabei helfen, dass er dir verfällt."

„Hä?"

„Potter ist ein bisschen schüchtern und leichtgläubig, stimmts?"

„Jaaa ... worauf willst du hinaus?"

Sie seufzte. „Du Trottel."Draco fühlte sich augenblicklich an seine innere Stimme erinnert. „Der Punkt ist, dass er leicht zu verführen ist."

„Was?!"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Deine Kämpfe mit ihm scheinen so, als ob einer versucht, dem anderen an die Hose zu gehen, wahrscheinlich steht er bereits auf dich, auch wenn er es noch nicht weißt, du musst es ihm also nur, ähm ... begreiflich machen", sie grinste schelmisch.

„Was hast du vor?"Der Blonde sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Puh!" Blaise plumpste neben den beiden auf seinen Stuhl und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. „Gutn Morgn!"Er schaufelte Essen auf seinen Teller. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Wo warst du?"Pansy sah ihren Freund an.

„Was? Oh! Nichts, nur hier und da. Seitdem Draco sich so über die Bilder aufgeregt hat, wollte ich den Creevey Jungen dazu überreden, mit dem Fotografieren aufzuhören."

Sie betrachtete sein Äußeres; er sah aus, als ob er sich innerhalb von drei Sekunden seine Sachen angezogen hätte und seine Haare waren ein absolutes Durcheinander.

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du dich mit ihm geprügelt hättest." Draco hob eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mich mit ihm geschlagen hätte", grinste Blaise, als er sein Glas mit Orangensaft an seine Lippen führte. Sowohl Pansy als auch Draco sahen ihn entsetzt an, drehten sich dann zum Gryffindortisch um und beobachtete Colin, als dieser sich hinsetzte, nervös und außer Atem.

„Du verarschst uns doch?"

„Hm?" Der andere Junge schaute ihn kurz an, bevor er in sein Toast hinein biss.

„Du und ER? Oh mein Gott!"

„Er ist schon hei", sagte Pansy nachdenklich, während sie weiterhin den Gryffindor betrachtete, „so mit den unordentlichen Haaren, die aussehen, als ob ihm gerade das Hirn herausgevög-"

„Pansy!" Entsetzt schaute der Blonde seine Freundin an.

„Aber es ist doch wahr ...und wegen Potter; wir werden klein anfangen."

„Hä? Worüber redet ihr?"Blaise sah die anderen beiden Slytherins an.

Draco schoss von seinem Sitz auf, sprang über den Tisch auf Pansy zu und landete mit solcher Wucht auf ihr, dass beide umstürzten. „Du hast eine ZU GROSSE KLAPPE!"Er schüttelte sie heftig, wurde aber von ihr nur angelacht.

„Beruhige dich, bevor das hier noch peinlicher wird, als es schon ist."

Draco schaute auf und sah, dass ihn fast jeder mit geschocktem Gesicht ansah. Er stieg von Pansy herunter, drehte sich um, sprang wieder über den Tisch und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sitz, während er seine Hosen und sein Shirt abstaubte. „VERPISST EUCH!"schnauzte er alle an, die ihn anstarrten, während er seinen Orangensaft nahm.

Pansy stand auf und setzte sich wieder hin, klopfte den Staub von ihrem Rock ab und sprach wieder zu dem anderen Slytherin. „Also, zu meinem Plan."

XX – X – XX

Harry konnte seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht abschütteln, als er sah, wie Draco über den Tisch und wieder zurück sprang. „Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?"

„Ja, anscheinend schon", antwortete Ron ebenso schockiert. „Schau dir das an, das Frettchen ist schließlich doch durchgedreht."

Aufregung brach durch die plötzlich hereinstürzenden Eulen aus, jede trug ein Päckchen oder ein Brief von demjenigen, der sie abgeschickt hatte.

„Ich möchte Radio hören...", sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Harry, wovon redest du?"Hermine sah ihn amüsiert und zugleich verwirrt an. „Du kannst hier keine elektrischen Geräte benutzen, hier sind zu viel-"

„Haha, das ist alles, was _du_ weißt", er streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Ich habe einen raffinierten kleinen Zauberspruch gefunden, der bewirkt, dass sich die Magie bindet, haha."

„Warum hörst du es dann nicht hier?"

„Weil ich befürchtet hatte, dass irgendjemand anfängt, damit herumzuexperimentieren."Ein Brief landete auf seinem Kopf und fiel in sein Müsli. „Na toll, mein Müsli ist ruiniert."Er nahm den Brief heraus, öffnete ihn und erbleichte zusehends. „Oh, Scheiße!"

„Was?" Er reichte den Brief an Ron weiter, der ihn laut vorlas. „Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie zusammen mit Mr. Draco Malfoy als Aushilfe im Honigtopf eingestellt sind. Wir wissen, dass es sich um eine Strafe handelt, welche das ganze Jahr andauert, so dass Ihre Bezahlung von Ihrem Benehmen und Ihrer Zusammenarbeit abhängig sein wird. Sie und Mr. Draco Malfoy beginnen diesen Samstag um zehn Uhr morgens. Glückwunsch."Ron fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

Harry schlug sein Kopf immer wieder gegen den Tisch und hörte erst damit auf, als Hermines Hand nach seinem Kopf griff. „Sieh es von der guten Seite, du wirst wenigstens dafür bezahlt werden."

„Und du wirst in einem Süßigkeitenladen arbeiten ... HAST DU EIN GLÜCK, DU BASTARD!"rief Ron, als er Harrys Situation realisierte.

„Nun zu diesen Gummibällen", Hermine schlug ihr Arithmetik Buch zu und faltete ihre Hände zusammen, wodurch sie sehr geschäftsmäßig wirkte.

XX – X - XX

Draco glotzte den Brief an und fiel mit lautem Krachen und einem dumpfen Aufschlag von seinem Stuhl. Blaise und Pansy sahen zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich muss in die Hölle gehen, stimmt's?"sagte er schwach.

„Zusammen mit einem heißen Typen ... eigentlich gehst du eher in den Himmel."Pansy wirkte wieder nachdenklich. „Bastard, und ich habe auch gerade bemerkt, wie verdammt sexy der Goldjunge der Gryffindors ist."

„Kümmert ihr euch um einen Vertauschungszauberzauber?", fragte Draco, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Nah, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, stimmt's?"Sie grinste ihn von oben her an. „Also wie auch immer, zu meinem Plan."

-- tbc --

XX – X – XX

So, Schluss für heute.

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen, auch wenn's ein bisschen kurz war – die Nächsten sind wieder etwas länger.

Währe ganz, ganz lieb von euch, wenn ihr ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet, bitte, bitte.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, ...


	4. Getting ready

Hallo Leute

Willkommen zum nächsten Kapitel meiner Übersetzung.

Zuerst bedanke ich mich bei Zutzi alisa Susi und Jashiro, die zwei lieben, fleißigen Helfer bei der Übersetzung. (Kiitos avusta! - Danke)

Danke auch an alle die so lieb waren ein Review zu hinterlassen.

Gefallener Engel: Hei, dein Vorschlag ist ja cool, schade das den die Autorin nicht hatte. Hoffe bei deiner Story geht es bald weiter; dass das Tief überwunden wird.

Alichino: Hallo, brauchst natürlich nicht vor mit in Deckung zu gehen, g´ Bin für jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag dankbar. Thanks für's Review, das Lob und die Kritik.

Gugi28: Hi, leider erfährt man nichts weiter über Harrys Traum, dass bleibt der Fantasie des Lesers überlassen (und da mache ich mir bei dir keine Sorgen ;-) ). Hoffe das weiter lesen macht Spaß. (hoffe auch bei deiner Story geht's bald weiter) knuddel´

Tash: Danke fürs Kommi. Hoffe die Story gefällt dir weiterhin. Auch wenn die Beiden erst im nächsten Kapitel arbeiten.

Leah-chan01: Hi und Danke schön, bin schon auf das nächste Kapitel von deiner Story gespannt.

Ashumaniel: Hei, ich verstehe auch nicht warum Pansy in den meisten FF so schlecht wegkommt, mir jedenfalls hat sie nix getan ;-). Thanks fürs Kommi.

EngelKatja: Danke, hoffe du kannst weiterhin über die FF lachen.

Zutzi alias Susi: Hola, stimmt, so macht es gleich doppelt so viel Spaß, und du weißt ja auch wie es weitergeht. (Falls schon gelesen) knuddel´

Babsel: ... mach ich g´. Danke fürs Review.

Kapitel 4 – Getting ready

„OK, deine Krawatte sitzt, für den richtigen Geruch Kölnisch Wasser, und ähm ... yeah, der Anzug ist faltenfrei, Haar liegt perfekt, der Schwanz in Stellung-"

„PANSY!", brüllte Draco, „würdest du aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen? Es ist nur der verdammte erste Tag! Von der Arbeit! Es ist kein Date!"

„Nun, es ist mit dem Griffy, also ist es schon so etwas wie ein Date", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Vergiss es, das ist einfach viel zu übertrieben", er lockerte die Krawatte mit einer Hand und machte mit der anderen den Anzug auf. „Ich werde in meinen normalen Sachen gehen", er ging auf seinen riesigen Wandschrank zu und griff wahllos nach einer Hose und einem Shirt; welche zu seiner Überraschung sogar zusammen passten

„Nette Wahl", gratulierte Blaise, „zu schade, dass es gerade _Herbst_ ist!"

„Hä?" Es besah sich die Auswahl seiner Kleidung, verzog mürrisch das Gesicht und ging zurück zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Das ist so eine Scheiße ... und ich benehme mich wie ein verdammtes Schulmädchen!"

„Oh, ist er nicht _goooldig_!", sagte Pansy auf mütterliche Art.

„Ich weiß, dass du das gerade nicht gesagt hast.", seine Stimme hallte aus dem Schrank wieder.

„Was gesagt, Liebling?"

„Dachte ich es mir doch", es entstand eine Ruhepause und dann kam er heraus, „so, jetzt werde ich mir meinen Hintern nicht mehr abfrieren."

„Ähm, Draco", Pansy versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Du trägst deinen Pyjama unter deinem Wintermantel."

„Wah?" er sah in den Spiegel, verzog sein Gesicht wieder finster und stürmte zurück in den Wandschrank.

XX - X - XX

„Ich werde sterben, in der Hölle landen und für den Rest der Ewigkeit an Voldemort gekettet sein-", jammerte Harry erbärmlich, während er auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Hermine, die gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, sah wie Harry angelaufen kam. „Du willst doch nicht etwa so losgehen, wie du aussiehst?"keuchte sie fast.

„- und meine Organe werden gebraten und-", er sah zu dem Mädel mit den buschigen Haaren auf, „seit wann interessiert es dich, was ich anziehe?"

„Seit jetzt, sieh dich an, du siehst aus, als ob du seit deiner Geburt auf der Straße leben würdest!"

„Was?" er winselte ein bisschen als er an sich selbst herabsah, „es ist nur ein Job."

„Ja, es ist ein JOB, du kannst nicht diese alten Sachen anziehen, sieh dir das an", sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf das Shirt, „da sind drei Löcher drin, eins in der Achselhöhle, ein anderes in der Magengegend und eins in der Nähe des Kragens. Und deine Jeans, ausgebleicht, an den Säumen ausgefranst und der Reißverschluss sieht aus, als ob er jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben würde."

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf seine Lieblingscouch. „Also, was darf ich denn anziehen? Es gibt schlimmeres als das hier."

Ron nickte in Zustimmung. „Ich fühle mit dir, Kumpel."

Fast schon träge nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab heraus, „habt ihr überhaupt jemals

irgendetwas in Zauberkunst gelernt?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Manchmal", antworteten die beiden gleichzeitig.

„Es gibt einen Farbenveränderungsspruch, einen Reparierspruch und einen Größenänderungsspruch."

„Ach", blinzelte Harry, „gut, benutze die an meiner Kleidung."

„Steh auf", der Junge seufzte und erhob sich. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Shirt, „Reparo."

Harry zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, als der Spruch ihn traf und die Löcher in seinem Shirt sich von selbst wieder zusammenstrickten. Hermine wiederholte den Zauberspruch mit seiner Jeans.

„OK", sie zeigte erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf die Hose des Jungen. „Welche Größe darf es für diese hier sein?"

„So, dass sie noch atmen können."

Ron schaute seinen besten Freund verwirrt an. „Atmen? Bräuchten sie dafür nicht einen Mund?"Er besah sich seine eigenen Hosen. „Oh, warte! Der Hosenschlitz, ist wohl ihr Mund", er machte den Reisverschluss seiner Hose auf, „ausatmen", er machte den Hosenschlitz wieder zu „einatmen."

Hermine und Harry gafften ihn sprachlos mit offenen Mündern an, während der Rothaarige den Vorgang immer wieder wiederholte. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, während der Rest ihrer Körper vor Schreck wie erstarrt war. Beide dachten exakt dasselbe: Wie blöd konnte Ron sein?

„Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, aus...atmen..."Ron bemerkte die Stille, sah auf und schloss schnell den Reisverschluss seiner Hose; sein Gesicht wurde rot, „äh, heh! Sorry, dass ihr dass ähm ... sehen musstet.

„Würde jemand bitte meine Erinnerungen verändern", sagte Harry schwach. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihre eigenen kleinen perversen Gedanken loszuwerden und wandte sich wieder dem Rabenschwarzhaarigen zu.

„Ok, also, in welcher Größe möchtest du deine Hosen haben?"

„So, dass sie atm-herumschlottern!"Ängstlich sah er zu Ron, der immer noch ein rotes Gesicht hatte.

„OK", die Gryffindor richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Hose des Jungen; die beiden Jungen beobachtete sie genau, wie sie einige Formeln flüsterte, bevor ein kleiner blauer Funke die Jeans des Goldjungen traf.

„Ah", seufzte Harry erleichtert, „bequem, kannst du sie schwarz färben?"

Hermine schien allmählich sauer zu werden, sagte aber den Zauberspruch auf und die Jenas wurde schwarz.

„Mit einer großen Tasche."

„Warum?"

„Ich brauche sie! Bitte?"er zog einen Schmollmund und setzte einen kleinen Hundeblick auf, so das niemand hätte widerstehen können, außer vielleicht Snape und (dankt dem allmächtigen Gott) dem verstorbenen Voldemort.

„In Ordnung, gut", sie versuchte genervt zu klingen, aber fügte die zusätzlichen Taschen an die Jeans des Jungen an. „Glücklich?"

„Yep, accio Radio!", es entstand eine Pause und ein CD-Radio flog in die Hand des rabenschwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Was ist das?"Ron besah es sich neugierig. „Das ist doch kein Radio."

„Oh, es ist ein CD-Player und ein Radio", erklärte er, als er es in die Tasche steckte, „ich habe es mit nur zur Gewohnheit gemacht, einfach Radio zu sagen."

„... Aha."

„Und wie geht dieser _raffinierte_ kleine Zauberspruch, den du benutzt, damit es hier funktioniert?", Hermine überkreuzte ihre Arme.

„Mehrere Zaubersprüche zusammen bewirken den Herespaldas-Spruch."

„Den was?"Ron glotzte sie dumm an. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört; Ron mach deinen Mund zu, bevor du anfängst zu sabbern."Der angesprochene Junge schloss seinen Mund und runzelte über sie die Stirn.

„Es ist ein abgewandelter Zauberspruch, zusammen mit dem Energie- und dem Ablenkungsspruch. Heheh, ich bin so clever", sagte er stolz, während er unter Rons neugierigen Blicken die Köpfhörer ansteckte.

„Richtig, sicher, was auch immer. Warum willst du es mit zur Arbeit nehmen?"fragte Hermine und versuchte nicht so irritiert darüber zu klingen, dass sie von so einem Spruch noch nie gehört hatte.

„So muss ich Malfoys affektierte Stimme nicht hören, während ich arbeite. Gehen wir", sagte er und ging in Richtung des Portraitlochs.

XX – X – XX

„So!", sagte Draco so glücklich, dass es schon ein bisschen verrückt klang, „Ich bin anständig angezogen, ich werde nicht erfrieren, sehe nicht so aus, als ob ich schlafen oder tanzen gehe, Sex oder IRGENDEWAS ANDERES haben werde mit dieser Sachen!"

Blaise und Pansy zogen ihre Augenbrauen nach oben, als sie zustimmend nickten. „Gut", nickte das Slytherin Mädel, „sehr ... normal."

„Und es war nur cirka siebenundzwanzig Mal umziehen nötig, um so auszusehen", murmelte Blaise leise; er bemerkte Dracos Blick. „Es ist GUT! Es ist gut."

Der Blonde sah sich im Spiegel an und begann seine Harre in Ordnung zu bringen; bevor er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt, als er realisierte, was er da tat. „Ich habe mich in so eine Art tollwütiges, vernarrtes Fangirl verwandelt", sagte er unglücklich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, erinnere dich, beginne langsam oder du wirst den Verstand des armen Jungen quälen."Pansy hob warnend einen Finger hoch.

„Bringt mich zu meinem Untergang."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung", sie ergriffen seine Arme und fast schon rennend verließen sie glücklich die Schlafsäle der Slytherins.

XX - X – XX

Ungläubig sah Snape Dumbledore an. „S-Sir?"

„Ah Severus! Wunderschöner Tag heute, stimmst?", sagte der bärtige Mann glücklich, als er neben ihm an der Straße, die nach Hogsmeade führte, stand. „Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern, die Krake frisst den ihr zustehenden Anteil an Fischen

Der Tränkemeister sah den Schulleiter von oben nach unten an; bestürzt registrierte er, dass der Mann Sandalen und eine Sonnenbrille mit kreisrunden Gläsern trug. „Warum? Warum _trägst_ du diese _Sandalen_?"

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass für Lederschuhe oder für Schuhe allgemein Tiere getötet werden? Es ist eine Verschwendung, Severus, dieser Dokumentarfilm hat wirklich mein Leben verändert."

„Tiere? Dokumentarfilme?"

„Tiere werden getötet, um Schuhe und Nahrungsmittel zu produzieren! Das ist unmenschlich, Mann!"

Weiterhin glotzte Snape den Mann an, seine Stimme und seine Ausdrucksweise hatten sich komplett verändert.

„Dumbledore?" Harry starrte seinen Schulleiter auf die gleiche Weise an wie Snape. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Hervorragend! Ihr solltet diesen Dokumentarfilm studieren, er hat mein Leben verändert."

„Ähm ... Richtig? Aber was tut ihr hier?"Er sah kurz Hermine und Ron an, die beide Dumbledore angafften.

„Was zum Teufel!?"Jeder drehte sich zu dem lachenden Prinz von Slytherin herum.

Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen durch das leichte Erröten brannten, als er den Jungen sah. Dieser hatte ein schwarzes Shirt an, welches zwar nicht ganz eng anliegend war, aber er konnte gut die Muskeln erkennen, die es verdeckte und eine tiefschwarze, locker sitzende Hose, die von einer langen, dünnen Kette als Gürtel gehalten wurde, deren überflüssiger Teil weiter zur Tasche führte. Alles in allem kleideten ihn diese Sachen sehr gut, fast so, als wären sie nur für ihn gemacht worden. Es verlangte einiges an Willensstärke von Harry, sich wieder umzudrehen.

‚Also, was jetzt? Bin ich schwul?' wunderte er sich. Draco nahm Harrys leichtes Erröten wahr und grinste, bevor er sich zurück zu Dumbledore drehte und erneut lachte. Jeder merkte die kleine Pause und seinen flüchtigen Blick; Ron und Hermine sahen den Rabenschwarzhaarigen neugierig an, wandten sich aber ebenfalls wieder Dumbledore zu. Pansy und Blaise grinsten lediglich.

„Mr. Malfoy! Gut, es sind alle da", der alte Mann verwandelte sich wieder in einen Hippie, völlig unbeeindruckt von Dracos Gelächter. „Ich habe euch Typen noch etwas zu sagen."

„Typen? Oh Merlin, was ist mit dem liebenswürdigen, ruhigen Schulleiter passiert?' dachte Harry ein recht verzweifelt. ‚Verdammt! Seit ich diesen Trottel von einem dunklen Lord getötet habe, benimmt sich jeder wie ein Verrückter!'

„Versucht es und geht friedlich miteinander um, mit dem Frieden, den ihr habt, werdet ihr beide Gerechtigkeit erhalten, Leute.'

‚Das _kann nicht_ Dumbledore sein' seufzte Harry, hörte aber weiterhin zu.

„Ach, und Professor Snape möchte euch auch noch etwas sagen", Dumbledore zeigte hinter sich, wo Snape stand.

Alle wandten sich zu dem Mann mit den fettigen Harren um, der seine Arme verschränkt hatte. „Keine Duelle mit den Zauberstäben oder irgendwelches Durcheinander, oder ihr werdet für die nächsten drei Jahre dazu verdonnert im Honigtopf zu arbeiten."

„Ihr könnt gehen", der Schulleiter entfernte sich von Harry und Draco, „und denkt daran, mit Frieden und Liebe läst sich alles überwinden!"

Harry hätte schwören können, dass er so etwas wie ein Gitarren- oder Harfenspiel hörte. ‚Das ist der dümmste Rat, den ich jemals in meinem Leben gehört habe!' Er hatte Draco, der hinter ihm lief, noch nicht bemerkt.

‚Netter Hintern' dachte der Blonde, als er mit einem Grinsen auf Harrys Hinterteil blickte. „Sehr nett."

„Was?"

„Habe ich was gesagt?

„Natürlich, du Idiot!"

„Was sagte ich denn?"

„Sehr nett."

„Deine Ohren sind voll Ohrenschmalz."

„Verrückter Bastard", murmelte er und lief schneller.

„UND STOLZ DARAUF!"

„Ja-was?" Harry drehte sich um, um dem Blonden ins Gesicht sehen zu können, der aus irgendeinem unheimlichen Grund ungeheuer glücklich aussah.

„Ich sagte", flüsterte Draco in das Ohr des Jungen, „und stolz darauf."Sein Atem streifte warm Harrys Ohr und ließ ihn erschaudern. Er konnte das Grinsen des Slytherins fühlen, aber zu seinem Entsetzten spürte er, wie die blitzartig herausgeschnellte Zunge des Jungen an seinem Ohr leckte, bevor der Slytherin weiterlief, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

‚Heilige Scheisse.' Der Gryffindor stand vor Schock wie angewurzelt da, ‚oh nein!' ihm fiel sein morgendlicher feuchter Traum ein ‚denk nicht daran, Harry, beherrsche dich - SIEH NICHT AUF SEINEN ARSCH. GOTTVERDAMMT!'

Er versuchte seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen und lief weiter. „Schwuchtel", murmelte er hinter dem Rücken des Blonden.

„Genau wie du."

„Herr, hab Erbarmen und lass mich sterben!"

-- tbc --

So, genug für heute.

Ich hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und

vergesst bitte nicht ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen, --bitte bitte--

Bis denne, ...


	5. Sklavenarbeit

Hallo Leute,

weiter geht's,

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, hatte Probleme mit dem Document Manager. (bis mir jemand gesagt hat, dass ich auf Aktualisieren klicken muss - peinlich, aber das muss einer Dummen gdoch gesagt werden)

Zum Anfang schnell einen lieben Gruß an Zutzi alias Susi und an Joschie für ihre Tatkräftige Hilfe.

Danke für die lieben Reviews

Gefallener Engel – glaube Dumbledore hat zu viele verschiedene Drogen eingeworfen, aber so gefällt er mir bald besser, als wenn er ständig auf geheimnistuerisch macht.

Zutzi alias Susi – mutig, mutig, sich als Weasley Fan zu bekennen, lach – ne quatsch. Ich selber mag Ron nicht so wirklich, deshalb mag ich es das er in der FF als Depp dargestellt wird.

Angie – meiner Meinung nach ist es schade, dass Pansy in den meisten FF so schlecht wegkommt. Hoffe dass dich dieses Kapitel auch zum Lachen bringt.

Gugi28 – ich würde für mein Leben gerne auch mal ein Blick auf Dracos Hintern werfen, oder du schickst mich auch bitte mal auf deine Insel zu dem Weisen, Draco in Badehase g. Für mich bist du die beste Autorin auf FF – das musste mal erwähnt werden. Knutsch und dicke Umarmung!

EngelKatja – auf den Deal gehe ich gerne ein, lach. Mit etwas Verspätung das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Leah-chan01 – dich umarme ich mal ganz lieb (bitte nicht wegrennen); bin schon ganz neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel deiner FF.

Tash – ich hoffe das Vergnügen des Lesens geht für dich weiter.

Blub – Dreifachen Dank an dich, freu. Baut auf und das Übersetzen macht doppelt so viel Spaß.

An alle – Viel Spaß beim lesen, und hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review. Danke!

XX – X - XX

Kapitel 5 – Sklavenarbeit

„Was ist das?" Neugierig schaute Draco Harry an, als sie in Richtung Honigtopf gingen.

Während des Laufens hatte Harry seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er die Erinnerungen daran löschen wollte, was der Blonde ihm auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade angetan hatte.

„Hallo? Potter?" Draco tippte dem Jungen auf die Schulter.

„Was?"

„Was ist das um deinen Kopf?"

„Was?" Er wollte sein Lieblingslied nicht unterbrechen, sondern weiter hören.

„Was ist das um deinen Kopf, bist du taub?!"

„Was auch immer", er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich weiter die kleinen Geschäfte vor ihnen an.

„Kannst du mich nicht hören? POTTER!!", schrie er nah an seinem Ohr.

„AHH!" der Gryffindor sprang und hielt sich seine Ohren zu. „Gott, es ist nicht nötig, dass du schreist, Arschloch", er hob eine Seite der Kopfhörer hoch, damit er mit dem anderen Ohr den Song weiterhören konnte.

Der Blonde sah aus, als ob er kurz vorm Explodieren war. „Was ist das für ein _Ding_ um deinen _Kopf_?" sagte er mit mörderisch leiser Stimme.

‚Ruhig bleiben, Dummkopf, erinnere dich an Pansys Plan' warnte die innere Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Harry beobachtete ein bisschen ängstlich wie der Prinz der Slytherin sich plötzlich wieder beruhigte. „Du hast Recht."

„Womit?" der Rabenschwarzhaarige wich etwas zurück.

„Nein, nicht du."

Der Gryffindor sah sich um, kaum jemand war draußen. Er sah zurück zu Draco und wich noch etwas weiter zurück.

„Also, was ist das für ein Ding?" er zeigte auf die Kopfhörer.

„Das ist ein CD Player."

„Ein was?"

„Ein _CD-Player_, der spielt _Musik_", er sprach so wie ein Lehrer, der einen Dreijährigen belehrt. _„Siehst du?" _er hielt die CD an und öffnete den Player, in welchem eine rote Disk lag.

„Das ist ein Muggelgerät, stimmst?"

„Yeah."

„Ähh!" er drehte sich zum Weiterlaufen um. „Dreck."

‚Unruhe Stifter … wir haben uns noch gar nicht gestritten! Heilige Scheiße! Ich denke, ich bin auf Crack!' Harry grübelte über den Gedanken nach, ‚yeah, das könnte sein.'

Eine andere Idee überkam ihn und er grinste teuflisch, als er die CD wieder abspielte und seinen Kopfhörer abnahm.

‚OK, ich muss mich beruhigen; Muggelzeug kann nicht so schlecht sein, richtig?'

‚Ich wette, es interessiert dich, verdammt seiest du und deine Malfoyschen Ansichten! Du Bastard! Du Muggelhasser! Du Sexsüchtiger!'

„Ich bin nicht sexsüchtig!"

Harry blinzelte und versuchte nicht laut loszulachen, während er den Kopfhörer näher an Dracos Ohr hielt.

‚Ich habe das gerade nicht laut gesagt, oder?'

‚Yep, das hast du, Junge! Und doch, du bist sexsüchtig, hehehe, seitdem du Harry's heißen Körper bemerkt hast, kannst du nicht aufhören daran zu denken Sex mit dem-'

‚Ok, ich habe es verstanden-' „AH!" er fühlte, wie etwas schnell und kraftvoll auf seine Ohren gesetzt wurde. Er versuchte loszurennen, aber zwei starke Hände ergriffen seine Arme, brachten ihn beinahe zum Fallen. ‚HEILIGE SCHEISSE!!! ICH WERDE ÜBERFALLEN! MÖGLICHERWEISE VERGEWALTIGT!! HÖCHSTWAHRSCHEINLICH ERMORDET!!!'

„Beruhige dich" hörte er Harrys Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr, leicht lachend. Der Blonde erstarrte plötzlich vor Schreck, ihre Körper waren so nah zusammen und er mochte die Wärme, die der andere Junge ausstrahlte.

‚Oh Scheiße. Nur nicht hart werden, nur nicht hart werden', sang er gedanklich, versuchte dabei zu ignorieren wie nah sie zusammen standen; 'zu schade, dass wir nicht nackt sind – NEIN, STOPP! KOPF FREI VON SCHMUTZIGEN GEDANKEN; JETZT!'

„Nur zuhören."

„Was?" sofort hasste er sich selbst dafür so kläglich zu klingen.

„Hörst du denn nichts?"

„Nur dich."

„… Ich werde versuchen die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass deine Stimme so weich klang, lass mich mal sehen", er sah hinunter auf den CD-Player, „oh, sorry, er war noch auf Pause gestellt." Er drückte die Play Taste und der Slytherin sprang vor Überraschung, als plötzlich die Musik in seinen Kopf drang.

„Was zur Hölle?" er bemühte sich nicht zu enttäuscht auszusehen, als Harry ihn los ließ und weiterlief; Draco hinter sich herziehend, da er noch immer den CD-Player hatte. „Was ist das?" er hob den Kopfhörer an einer Seite hoch, genauso wie es der Gryffindor zuvor getan hatte.

„Das ist Musik, hast du davon schon gehört?"

„Halts Maul und hör auf sarkastisch zu klingen!"

„Das ist ‚Trust Company'."

„Eine _Company_?"

„Keine _wirkliche_ Company, es ist eine Band."

„Oh", er runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er weiterhin der Musik zuhörte. „Ich habe noch nie so etwas gehört."

„Du verarschst mich, oder?"

„Nein. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich musikalischen Geschmack."

„Du hast schon bemerkt, dass Muggel auch Musik machen können."

„Doch, aber ich dachte, sie machen sie wie wir. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie primitive Musik machen.

„Das ist nicht primitiv – warum gehen wir so höflich miteinander um?"

„Warum interessiert es dich?"

„Wundert mich nur, normalerweise würden wir die Scheiße aus uns herausprügeln."

„Yeah, sicher, egal. Also, ist das die einzige Art von Musik die Muggel machen können?"

Harry seufzte. „Wie blöd bist du? Natürlich machen sie nicht nur diese Art von Musik! Sie machen Hip Hop, Pop, Rock, Klassik, und anderes Zeug! Verdammt, das ist erbärmlich von dir."

„Halts Maul, wir sind da."

„Wo?" Der Gryffindor drehte sich dahin um, wo Draco hinsah, „oh."

Da stand er; der ruhmvolle Laden, der Honigtopf, das Mutter-Kaufhaus aller Süßigkeiten, der – OK, egal.

Die zwei Teenager gingen hinein. Der Laden erschien viel friedlicher, wenn er leer war; durch die mit Süßigkeiten voll gestopften Regale schien es wie im Himmel.

Harry erkannte sofort einige große Gläser voll mit den Gummibällchen, die Hermine ihn angefleht hatte für sie zu besorgen. ‚Sie sehen wirklich gut aus…tagelang anhaltender Geschmack…unterschiedliche Geschmacksrichtungen…mh-mh! Ich frage mich, welchen Geschmack Dra-' er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er spürte wie ihm sein Kopfhörer kraftvoll zurückgegeben wurde.

„Ah, gut, ihr beide seid da und sogar pünktlich." Annabelle ging auf sie zu.

„Sie müssen Mrs. Honigtopf sein; es freut mich, Sie zu treffen, Madam", sagte Draco höflich, während er die Hand der überraschten Frau schüttelte, nachdem er ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Fingerknöchel gegeben hatte. Harry glotzte ihn an.

‚Wahnsinnsniveau, hundert Prozent, naja, wer's kann?' dachte der Blonde amüsiert.

‚Jetzt bekomme ich Angst vor dir'

‚Halts Maul'

‚Niemaaaaaaaals'

„Also", Annabelle sah etwas nervös aus. „Beginnen wir mit den grundlegenden Regeln, bevor wir mit irgendetwas anfangen."

In dem Moment erschien Hank mit einer Liste in seiner Hand. Während er darauf schaute, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn, dann seufzte er. „Nicht schon wieder."

„Hank, die äh, neuen Angestellten sind angekommen."

„Hä? Oh, hallo ihr." Er stellte sich zu seiner Frau, während er die Liste faltete und einsteckte. „Wo sind die Uniformen?"

„Uniformen?" Draco erblasste.

„Ja", begann Annabelle, „ihr werdet mit der Arbeit im Keller beginnen, wenn ihr beide oder einer von euch besser in dieser Arbeit geworden seid/ist, dann werdet ihr zu höherer Arbeit befördert."

„Oh, aber was sind das für Uniformen?"

„Nun, ihr möchtet doch eure Kleidung nicht dreckig machen, wenn ihr dort unten arbeitet, stimmt's?"

„Nein!"

Harry versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Wie lauten die Regeln?"

„Ganz einfach; arbeitet friedlich zusammen, es werden absolut KEINE Süßigkeiten gestohlen und es wird nicht geflucht, zumindest nicht, wenn wir oder irgendjemand anders dabei ist", Hank erwähnte die letzte Regel sehr bestimmend.

„Schätze, das heißt, ich werde die Gummibälle _kaufen_ müssen", Harry lies jämmerlich sein Kopf hängen, er hatte nicht daran gedacht Geld mitzunehmen. ‚Hermine wird mich umbringen.'

„Ihr wisst alles wegen der Bezahlung, nehme ich an."

„Yeah, der alte Hippie - ich meine - DUMBLEDORE sagte es uns", meinte Draco geradezu spottend, wofür er einen Stoß in seine Rippen von Harry erntete. „Autsch! Bastard!" er schlug ihn zurück.

„Jungs! Bitte! Wir wollen versuchen, es so leicht wie möglich zu machen, nach jedermanns Vernunft", sagte Annabelle flehend.

„Oh Sorry, meine Vernunft wurde gestern zwei Meter tief begraben", sagte der Slytherin fröhlich. Harrys wütender Blick wurde plötzlich ängstlich und er wich etwas zurück, wie er es vorher schon einmal getan hatte.

Mrs Honigtopf schaute ihren Ehemann an, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Äh… folgt mir, ich zeige euch euren Arbeitsplatz."

Sie folgten ihr zu der Rückseite des Tresens, von wo aus sie durch eine Tür gingen und die Stufen hinunter zum Keller. Dort schwebten schwach flackernde Kerzen in der Luft. Harry sah sich ein bisschen verwirrt um, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, diese Kerzen das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, als er durch den Geheimgang gekommen war.

„Hier sind eure Uniformen, na gut es sind eigentlich nur Schürzen", Annabelle lachte leicht bevor sie auf zwei Haken an der Wand, in der Nähe der Treppe zeigte. Harrys und Dracos Namen standen über je einen Haken, zeigten an zu wem welcher gehörte.

Die zwei Teenager nahmen die Schürzen ab, der Blonde runzelte leicht die Stirn; das Honigtopf-Logo war quer über die Vorderseite geschrieben.

„Heute werdet ihr nur die Kästen so umstellen, dass wir gut vorbeilaufen können und alles geordnet bleibt. " Erklärte Mrs Honigtopf und zeigte auf die hölzernen Kisten, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut standen.

„Warum tun Sie das nicht selbst? Au!" Böse starrte Draco Harry an, der ihm auf den Fuß getreten war; der Rabenschwarzhaarige streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus und vermisste das leichte Erröten auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. ‚Keine schmutzigen Gedanken, Draco, REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN, verdammt!'

„Wir wollten es ja tun, waren aber zu beschäftigt mit den vermischten Bestellungen von Zonkos für Zonko", die ältere Dame zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also bekommen Sie deren Sachen und die bekommen ihre?"

„Yep", eine Glocke klingelte und eine Tür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen; sie konnten die laut diskutierenden Stimmen von Hank und die eines anderen Mannes hören. „Ach du liebe Zeit, das muss Franklin sein; warum beginnt ihr nicht mit eurer Arbeit, während ich versuche einige Dinge zu klären." Sie murmelte leise einige andere Dinge vor sich hin, als sie die Treppen hinauf stieg.

Der Goldjunge und der Eisprinz zogen ihre Schürzen/Uniformen an und schauten lustlos auf die nummerierten Kisten herab.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", murmelte Harry, als er auf die Kisten zuging.

„Meine Schuld?" Draco war nahe am Explodieren. „Du hast mit diesem verdammten Streit angefangen!"

„Na und? Du hättest mich doch ignorieren können", er hob eine Kiste mit, wegen des Gewichtes, zusammengepressten Zähnen hoch und stellte sie auf eine andere. „Verdammt! Die sind schwer!"

Draco setzte sich auf eine Box und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry weiter die hölzernen Kisten schichtete. ‚Warum _habe_ ich ihn an diesem Tag _nicht_ ignoriert?'

‚Weiß nicht, vielleicht warst du schon verrückt, bevor ich angefangen habe mit dir zu reden. Du bist ein komischer Kauz.'

‚Du bist so _lästig_'

‚Mwahahahaha! Gut, solltest du nicht mit Pansys Plan beginnen?'

‚In einer Minute. Ich möchte ihn noch ein bisschen anstarren.'

‚Fangirl, das bist du.'

‚FanBOY.'

‚...AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Yep! Du warst definitiv verrückt, bevor ich mich dir angenommen habe!'

‚Naja.'

Harry bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde; er fühlte sich unwohl. Er sah hinüber zu dem Slytherin und wurde wütend. „MALFOY!"

"Was?"

"HEB DEINEN FAULEN ARSCH!"

„Du arbeitest heute und ich werde morgen arbeiten."

„Nein, zum Teufel; bewege deinen süßen Arsch hierher und hilf mir."

Der Blonde blickte wegen der Bezeichnung ‚süßen Arsch' ziemlich überrascht, stand aber trotzdem ein wenig schmollend auf. Er nahm seinem Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf eine der Kisten. „Leviosa", sprach er langgezogen. Nichts passierte. „Leviosa!" Immer noch nichts, Draco sah mit steigendem Entsetzen von der Kiste zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Wir können keine Magie benutzen."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?!"

„Weil ich es gerade erst herausgefunden habe; also neeeee", er streckte ihm erneut die Zunge heraus. Draco errötete leicht und versuchte gewisse Vorstellungen aus seinem Kopf herauszubekommen.

„Das beweist nur, dass du blöd genug warst nicht daran zu denken zuerst Magie zu benutzen!"

„Egal, wenigstens habe ich mich nicht damit blamiert, einen Zauberspruch immer und immer wieder aufzusagen-"

„Halts Maul!" zu seiner Überraschung lachte Harry, dann drehte er sich wieder zu den Kisten um. ‚Gut, ich vermute Pansy hatte Recht', ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, dann wandte auch er sich dem Stapel aus Kistenstapel zu.

-Stunden später-

Beiden Jungen fiel das Atmen jetzt ein bisschen schwerer, trotz dem Umstapeln von so vielen Kisten hatten sie nur wenig geschafft, auch wenn ihre Chefs sagten, dass sie gute Fortschritte machten.

„Verdammte Scheiße", schrie Draco verärgert, „das ist Sklavenarbeit, sag ich dir! Sklavenarbeit!"

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe!" der Rabenschwarzhaarige wischte sich einige Schweißtropfen von der Stirn und wandte sich einer anderen Kiste zu. Sie schienen jedesmal schwerer als die Vorherige zu werden, wenn sie eine neue anhoben.

„Ich brauche Energie", der Blonde hob den Deckel von irgendeiner Kiste hoch und griff nach einer Packung Zuckerfedern.

„Draco nicht!"

Er stoppte in der Bewegung, die Spitze des Federkiels nahe an seinem Mund. „Hast du mich gerade bei meinem Vornamen genannt?"

„Hab ich das? Naja – wir dürfen keine Süßigkeiten stehlen!" er nahm dem Slytherin den Zuckerfederkiel weg und legte ihn zurück in die Kiste. Draco zog einen Schmollmund, schloss aber die Kiste, bevor er mit seinem Kopf dagegen schlug. „Stopp! Jesus Christus, du geisteskranker Idiot!"

Er hielt an, seinen Kopf noch auf der Kiste, und seufzte. „Das ist die abscheulichste Strafe, die ich jemals bekommen habe", sagte er, seine Stimme wurde durch die Oberfläche der Kiste gedämpft.

„Dumbledore hat sich komplett in einen Hippie verwandelt, was hast du denn erwartet?" der Gryffindor wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu, mit der er beschäftigt war, bevor der Slytherin ihn abhielt.

„Ein Geldstapel!"

„Du bist doch schon stinkreich, wozu brauchst du noch mehr Geld?"

„Ich sagte das nur so."

„Wie auch immer."

Draco seufzte erneut und hob eine Kiste an. „Oomph! Oh Scheiße!" stieß er atemlos durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne hervor. Diese Kiste war sehr schwer, aus dem Inneren kamen schwirrende Klänge und er stolperte rückwärts. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!"

„Whoa hey, warte, stopp – HALT! Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!" Harry versuchte zurückzuweichen, während der Blonde gefährlich näher stolperte. Er fühlte wie sein Rücken gegen die kalte Wand schlug und er versuchte schnell zur Seite zu rutschen.

„SCHEIIIISSE!" durch die Kiste gesteuert fiel der Blonde nach hinten und schlug mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand aus Kisten. Die Kisten knallte laut auf dem Fußboden auf und Draco rutsche auf den Boden hinab; völlig erschöpft, der arme Junge. „Zu schwer", gelang ihm hervorzustoßen.

Harry schaute auf die Kiste, ihr Aussehen unterschied sich von den anderen. Das Wort 'zerbrechlich' stand auf allen Seiten geschrieben und das Wort Zonko ebenfalls. „Das ist nicht für den Honigtopf."

„Das war zwecklos. Ich habe noch nicht einmal gelesen was da verdammt noch mal steht. Au, ich glaube, ich habe meine Arme überansprucht, auu, mein Rücken, auu, auu, auu", er legte eine Hand auf sein Rücken, streckte sich etwas bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und dabei einige knackende Geräusche machte; der Blonde seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Ooh, das fühlt sich besser an."

Harry versuchte krampfhaft nicht rot oder hart zu werden. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf die verdammt schwere Kiste. ‚Warum ist es hier unten so heiß?' dachte er abwesend, während er Draco beim Dehnen seines Rückens beobachtete.

„Es ist zu heiß hier", sagte der Junge, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gehört hätte, augenblicklich zog er seine Schürze und seine beiden Shirts aus. Der Rabenschwarzhaarige errötete leuchtend, als seine Augen über die entblößte blasse Haut wanderten. Gut ausgebildete, ein bisschen verschwitzte Muskeln, die danach bettelten berührt zu werden.

‚Mist', er wurde hart, als schmutzige Vorstellungen durch seine Gedanken jagten. ‚Mach deinen Kopf frei von solchen Gedanken, _JETZT_!' Schnell stand er auf und ging weg um sich hinter einigen der aufgestapelten Kisten zu verstecken.

Draco beobachte ihn beim Laufen, bemerkte die kleine, wachsende Beule in der Hose des anderen Jungen. Er grinste und wollte gerade zu ihm hinüber gehen, als er unterbrochen wurde; als er durch das Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen wurde und Anabelle zu ihnen herunter kam. ‚Gott, warum? WARUM?' dachte er ärgerlich, verfluchte den Eindringling.

„OK, eure Arbeitszeit ist um-Mr. Malfoy ziehen Sie bitte Ihre Shirts wieder an!"

Er sah sie böse an, nahm aber seine beiden Shirts; die Schürze haltend stand er auf.

„Mr. Potter was tun Sie dort drüben?"

„Hä? Oh! Ich war müde", er errötete noch mehr.

„Oh, gut dann, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet und Ihr beide habt euch gegenseitig nicht zerrissen, somit keinen Lohnabzug für heute. Gleiche Zeit morgen, Jungs."

„Wann werden wir bezahlt?" fragte der Blonde, während er seine Schürze aufhängte.

„Nächste Woche."

„Was werden wir tun, wenn wir mit den Kisten fertig sind?" fragte Harry, als er sich selbst ermutigte seine Schürze neben die von Draco zu hängen.

„Oh, es wird nie fertig sein, die Aufträge kommen täglich, also werdet ihr die Kisten bis zu eurer Beförderung umstellen."

Beide schauten sie so an, als ob Quiddich für immer abgeschafft worden wäre.

„OK dann, was ist mit der Null Magie hier?", fragte Draco.

„Die Person, der dieser Ort vor uns gehörte, verwendete irgendein Abwehrzauber, der jegliche Magie hier verhindert, zum Glück aber nur in diesem Keller."

„Das Leben ist beschissen", seufzte Harry.

XX – X – XX

„Na, wie war es?" fragte Ron, als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperte.

„Wie in der Hölle … ich glaube, ich bin schwul."

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, bis Hermine kicherte. „Harry, du BIST schwul. Wo sind meine Gummibälle?"

XX – X - XX

„Und?" Pansy sprang fast vom Sofa, als sie Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintreten sah. „Hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

„Du hattest Recht", Draco brach auf der Couch zusammen, quetschte das Mädchen beinahe ein. „Er wurde steif, als ich mein Shirt ausgezogen habe."

„Wer würde das nicht? OK, es ist Zeit für den zweiten Schritt!"

„Oh, sorry, den hatte ich bereits."

„Äh, was?"

„Als wir auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren, schien er geschockt zu sein, aber ich vermute, dass er versucht hat es zu ignorieren."

„Oh."

„Trotzdem zeigte er mir, was ein CD-PLayer ist."

Neugierig neigte sie ihren Kopf. „CD-Player?"

„Ein Muggelapparat, der die seltsamste Musik auf der Welt spielt."

„Aha."

Blaise setzte sich auf eine separate Couch, er sah völlig fertig aus. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn ein bisschen verwundert an. „Was ist mit dir passiert?" Beinahe lachte Draco.

„Arbeitsreicher Tag. Lernen, Bibliothek, Quiddichtraining, Colin, das übliche."

„… Ich hätte den letzten Teil nicht zu hören brauchen."

„Naja, zu schade für dich."

„Jedenfalls, schätze ich, werden wir gleich zu Schritt drei übergehen."

„Wie viele Schritte gibt es?" fragte Blaise neugierig.

„Genau so viele wie wir brauchen, um Harry und Draco zusammenzubringen."

„Oooh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Wie war die Arbeit?" fragte er langsam, während er sich so auf die Couch legte, als ob er am Strand wäre.

„Sklavenarbeit", zischte der Blonde, „schreckliche, abartige Sklavenarbeit!"

-- tbc --

Für heute war's das.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vergesst nicht ein Review zu hinterlassen – bitte, bitte–

bis zum nächsten Mal, Bye duivel


	6. Tag Zwei

Hallo an alle,

viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an die liebe Jashiro für ihre tatkräftige Hilfe.

Moin – hallo, hoffe die Story ist auch weiterhin komisch, Danke fürs Kommi.

Leah-chan01 – hab gerade gesehen, dass deine FF weitergeht, muss ich gleich noch lesen. Danke fürs Review.

gugi28 – Hi du Süße, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir. Die innere Stimme von Draco find ich auch genial. IN diesem Kapitel zieht nur Draco kurz sein Shirt aus und ich hab's nicht gesehen –schnief- trotz betteln ;-). Hoffe bei deiner Story geht's bald weiter, kann ich dich bestechen? Liebguck und dich Knuddel

Liriel - hihi, da müsstest du mein Beta aber auch bestechen –grins- und die ist knallhart. Danke fürs Kommi und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Gefallener Engel – hei, Thanks fürs Kommi, Hab in deinem Review an Gugi gelesen, dass du dir das Schlüsselbein gebrochen hast, du Arme - wünsche gute Besserung.

Majin Micha – Hallo, yep, die Beiden haben auch diesmal wieder Spaß bei der Arbeit, Danke fürs Kommi und fröhliches weiterlesen.

Zusie alias Susi – Hi, Schade dass du so im Stress bist. Aber da kann man nix machen. Danke noch mal für die liebe Hilfe bis jetzt und lass bitte nicht auch ein Jahr auf deine Übersetzung warten.

XX – X - XX

Kapitel 6 – Tag Zwei

"Das sollte genug sein", sagte Hermine am nächsten Morgen, als sie ein Bündel Sickel auf Harrys Schoß auskippte.

„Genug? Ich könnte alles kaufen und hätte trotzdem noch Geld übrig!" rief der Rabenschwarzhaarige aus.

„Und? Darum geht's doch, Trottel" sagte sie freudig, bevor sie ihr Verwandlungsbuch öffnete.

Nervös rutsche Ron ein bisschen von Hermine weg. „Ähm, also, gestern hast du gesagt, dass du glaubst du wärst schwul warum?"

„Weil er es ist", meinte das Mädel mit den buschigen Haaren abwesend, erntete ein Stirnrunzeln von Harry.

„Nun?"

Der Gryffindor seufzte und legte seinen mit Butter bestrichenen Toast ab. „Es ist nichts genaues, nur das Malfoys Benehmen neulich wirklich seltsam war."

„Inwiefern?"

„Wie waren gestern friedlich, alles was wir taten war Kisten umstellen und wir haben uns nicht gestritten."

Zu seiner Überraschung faltete Ron seine Hände wir für ein Gebet zusammen und sprach ein stummes Danksagung zur Decke

„Es wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr anständig miteinander umgeht." Sagte Hermine, immer noch ihr Buch lesend. „Autsch! Verflucht! Verdammte Scheiße!" brüllte sie und umfasste ihren Finger.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Harry aß wieder an seinem Toast.

„Am Papier geschnitten", sagte sie weinerlich, „auuuuuuu!"

Wieder einmal setzte sich Ron ein Stückchen weiter von dem Mädchen weg.

XX – X – XX

„Es ist die reinste Folter", setzte Draco hochtrabend fort, „ich meine, da gibt es nicht einmal eine Mittagspause und dieser Keller! IGITT! Der ist schweißfeucht! Ich kann nicht verstehen wie-"

„Draco, Schätzchen", Pansy unterbrach ihn auf ähnlich Weise wie es Filmagenten tun, „du musst nur ein paar Tage durchhalten, wenn der Plan erst einmal geschafft ist, wird es das wert gewesen sein."

„Ich möchte dir gerne mal dabei zusehen, wie du versucht schwere Kisten um dich herum anzuheben."

„Dafür bin ich zu faul. Jedenfalls; du wirst nicht glauben, was du gestern verpasst hast."

„… Was?" er sah seine Freundin unsicher an.

„Der alte Brillenträger dort drüben", nickend zeigte sie mit ihrem Kopf zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore saß. „Brachte ein Paar Studenten dazu diesen Dokumentarfilm aus den Siebzigern zu schauen, er hat sie tatsächlich in Hippies verwanden können."

„Was ist ein Hippie?"

Sie seufzte, als ob sie das zum x-ten Mal erklärt musste. „Die gab es in den Sechzigern, oder Siebzigern, ich weiß es nicht genau, vermutlich in den Sechzigern, aber nicht so wichtig. Ein Hippie ist ein Freiheitskämpfer/ein peacemaker. Diese, ähm Verrücktheit begann wegen der Kriege und so Zeugs. Ehrlich Draco, wann willst du mal an Muggelkunde teilnehmen?"

„Wenn ich das Interesse daran finde", antwortete er gelangweilt. Er schaute sich in der großen Halle um und bemerkte dass sich einiges verändert hatte. Einige Studenten von Ravenclaw waren beinahe wie Dumbledore angezogen, manche hatten sogar Sandalen an. Die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs befanden sich in dem gleichen Zustand; der Blonde blinzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich diese Dinge nicht nur einbildete, als einige ihm das peace Zeichen zeigten. Niemand von der Gryffindors war zum Hippie geworden, bis jetzt.

„Oh, mein verfluchter Gott", sagte er tonlos. „Ich stecke in einem Irrenhaus fest!"

„Du solltest sie reden hören", Pansy lachte ein bisschen. „Sie klingen als ob sie in Rätseln sprechen, es ist irrsinnig lächerlich."

„Hallo, meine Lieblingsmenschen", sagte Blaise, als er sich in den Stuhl neben Draco plumpsen lies. „Wie ist vida?"

„Was?" Draco sah seinen Freund an, befürchtete dass dieser sich auch in einen Hippie verwandelt hatte.

„Wie ist das Leben, du weist schon; vidaLeben."

„Bis jetzt einfach geil, ich hatte gerade einen feuchten Traum, so echt dass ich steif wurde, was bedeutete, dass ich abwichsen musste-"

Eine Slytherin aus dem ersten Jahr spuckte ihren Kürbissaft aus und erstickte beinahe daran.

„Entschuldigung, warum lauschst du auch?"

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht. Alles was ich gehört habe war ‚dass ich abwichsen musste'!"

„Das setzt ein Lauschen voraus."

„Was auch immer."

XX – X - XX

„Es tut mir so leid, ihr Lieben", Annabelle schaute sie verlegen an, „ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ich das vergessen konnte!" sie gab den beiden Hogwarts Jungen den Arbeitsplan. „ich sollte ihn euch eigentlich schon gestern gegeben haben, aber da Franklin vorbeikam vergaß ich es wohl.

Draco sah auf den Plan; auf ihm standen die Zeiten der Mittagspause, wann die Arbeit beginnt und wann sie endet. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Beherrschung, sich selbst vom Ausrasten abzuhalten.

„Danke, jetzt brauche ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen, zu verhungern", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, auch er versuchte nicht zu explodieren.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jungs."

„Also werden wir heute wieder das gleiche tun? Kisten umstellen?"

„Nicht wirklich, ihr werdet uns helfen müssen die Zonko Sachen umher zutragen, wir legen diese hier auf die Eingangsstufen, Hank wird unser Zeug herüberbringen und wir tragen es die Treppen hinunter."

„Ach, Ok dann", Harry schien erleichtert zu sein, etwas anderes tun zu können, als Platz im Keller zu schaffen.

„Warum sind die Bestellungen vermischt worden?" fragte Draco, versuchte Zeit zu schinden.

„Das hat irgendein Witzbold", seufzte Annabelle, „er machte das auch mit anderen Geschäften."

„Oh aber warum-"

„Auf geht's Malfoy."

„Aber-"

„Je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen, desto leichter wird es sein unten Platz zu schaffen."

Zur Überraschung aller, seufzte er geschlagen und folgte dem Rabenschwarzhaarigen die Treppen hinab.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Fast hätte der Blonde ‚wirklich?' gesagt, als er realisierte, dass der andere Junge nur sarkastisch gewesen war. Er lächelte höhnisch und hob eine Zonko Kiste hoch. „Verdammt! Die ist schwer!" schaffte er noch zu sagen und geriet leicht ins Stolpern.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Harry, „warte", er ergriff die andere Seite der Kiste; Draco seufzte erleichtert, als ihm das halbe Gewicht abgenommen wurde. Sie gingen vorsichtig die Treppen hinauf und stellten die Kiste draußen auf den Treppen ab, bevor sie zurück in den Keller gingen.

„Wir gehen wieder friedlich miteinander um? Kommt die Apokalypse schon?" sagte Harry leichthin, während er und Draco eine andere Kiste anhoben.

„Wen interessiert die Scheiße? Schließlich geht es so schneller."

„Stimmt", sie stiegen die Treppen mit der Kiste rauf, „aber es ist doch unheimlich."

„Ach? Das Leben ist nun mal so", sie ließen die Kiste auf der Eingangsstufe fallen und nahmen die Honigtopfkisten, die jetzt dort standen; diese waren kleiner und leichter, so dass sie diese nicht gemeinsam tragen mussten.

„Momentan geschehen zu viele unheimliche Dinge", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, „und ich dachte, von Voldemort wurde behauptet furchteinflösend zu sein."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Dumbledore hat sich in einen Hippie verwandelt, wir streiten uns nicht, Hermine ist besessen von diesen neuen Gummibällen, Collin ist mit Blaise zusammen."

„Und die Leute verwandeln sich in Hippies. Lustiges Jahr, nicht wahr", er lachte leicht und verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und rutsche auf den Stufen aus, „autsch! AU! Arck! Ergh!" er fiel alle Stufen hinunter, wobei sein Hintern auf jeder Stufe aufschlug, wie ein menschlicher, springender Ball, während er immer noch die Kiste hochhielt. Harrys Gesicht verfolgte schmerzverzerrt jeden Aufschlag.

_Klatsch_! Sobald Draco auf der letzten Stufe aufschlug, brach diese entzwei. Der Rabenschwarzhaarige konnte nicht anderes, als laut loszulachen.

„Fuck, mein Arsch!" sagte der Blonde schmerzhaft, als er sich behutsam seinen sehr schmerzenden Hintern tätschelte, „Oh weh, das Schmerzt!"

„Oh mein Gott, Mr. Malfoy sind Sie in Ordnung?" Annabelle sauste vorbei und stolperte fast auf der gebrochenen Stufe.

„Mein Arsch tut schrecklich weh, was dachten Sie denn!"

„Kommen Sie schon", sie nahm die Kiste, die er immer noch hielt und half ihm aufzustehen. „Setzen Sie sich eine Weile hin", sie half ihm sich auf die Kiste zu setzen.

Harry, der immer noch lachte, lehnte seinen Kopf an der Wand an, seinen Arm zwischen der Wand und seiner Stirn als Zwischenpolster nutzend. Annabelle rannte die Treppen nach oben um Hank beim ausladen aller Honigtopfkisten aus dem Lastwagen zu helfen. (haben Zauberer welche?)

„Ach, lach soviel du willst", sagte Draco garstig zu dem lachenden Rabenschwarzhaarigen. „Lach' Scheißkerl!"

„Das war hahahaha!!! Nur so verdammt lu-ha-stig!" Schaffte der Gryffindor zu sagen, „du bist wirklich ein hopsendes Frettchen!" er fiel brüllend vor Lachen auf den Boden.

Draco errötete wegen der Erinnerungen an das vierte Jahr leicht. Er runzelte die Stirn und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sich die Wut in ihm aufbaute.

‚DER PLAN, DER PLAN!!! DU VERDAMMTER UNGEBILDETER BALG!!!'

‚Ungebildet? Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich-'

‚Yeah, schon gut, egal, nur schlage den Kerl nicht! Erinnere dich an den verfluchten Plan!'

Er beruhigte sich und betrachtete den immer noch lachenden Harry. Der Schmerz an seinem Hintern schwächte langsam ab und er war sich sicher einen blauen Fleck zu bekommen. ‚Mist!'

‚Armer kleiner Drache.'

‚Halts Maul.'

‚Mein Junge, du bist wahnsinnig, ich werde niemals das Maul halten.'

Harry schüttelte sich immer noch vor Lachen, als es Zeit für die Mittagspause wurde, aber wenigstens lachte er nicht mehr so laut, dass es auch die Unterwelt hören konnte.

XX – X - XX

„Mwahahaha! Mwahahahahahahaaa!" schnatterte Pansy, während sie sich die Hände rieb.

„Halt dein Klappe, Weib! Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen!" brüllte Blaise und hielt sich seine Ohren zu.

„Oh, sorry", kicherte sie, „ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie sollte bald Schritt drei eintreten." Sie sah auf die Schüssel auf dem Tisch hinunter. Diese hatte ein gläsernes Blatt als Deckel, schützte die silberne Flüssigkeit darin. Die Schüssel schien wie ein Fernseher zu funktionieren, nur zeigte sie, wo sich Draco und Harry befanden.

„Was ist Schritt drei?"

„Das wirst du sehen."

„Warum bist du so entschlossen, die beiden zusammenzubringen?"

„Weil sie scharf sind und fast jeder in dieser Schule will sie zusammen sehen."

„Ach", er schaute auf seine Uhr, „Sie sollten sich besser beeilen, ich muss in einer halben Stunde gehen."

„Warum?"

„Ich treffe mich mit Collin."

„Oh, wie läufts in eurer Beziehung?"

„Alles in Ordnung, es soll aber noch unser Geheimnis bleiben."

„Ach genau, dein Dad?"

„Ja verdammt! Und außerdem gefällt es uns ein Geheimnis zu haben!"

„Aha."

„Oh schau, sie sind wieder an der Arbeit."

„Heheh, lehne dich zurück und genieße die Show, mein Freund!"

XX – X - XX

‚Wow, die sind gut' dachte Harry als er auf einem der Gummibälle herumkaute, die ihn Hermine angebettelt hatte zu kaufen. Beim ersten Biss füllte sich sein Mund mit dem Kirschgeschmack, er kaute weiter und das Aroma lies nicht nach. ‚Scheiße, dass ist ein gutes tägliches Mittagsessen für mich.'

Er stieg die Treppen hinunter, bereit eine weitere Box nach oben zu tragen. Draco saß noch auf derselben Kiste, einige Süßigkeiten lagen auf seinem Schoß, die meisten schon gegessen.

„Dein Hintern kann nicht mehr weht tun, oder?"

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und fiel meinem Gefühl nach unendlich viele Stufen herunter – natürlich schmerzt mein Arsch noch."

„Du hättest nicht lachen sollen."

„Bitte?"

„Yeah, du hast gelacht und deswegen bist du ausgerutscht."

„Ich hab den Halt verloren", schrie er entrüstet.

„Na, dann hättest du hinsehen sollen, wohin du trittst." Er erhob einen Finger, „ach ja, das wäre schlau."

„Verpiss dich, las mich mit meinem Schmerz alleine."

„Du musst mir helfen, du Schwuchtel!"

„Ach, als ob du nicht auch eine wärst?"

„Ich bin – warte mal, du bist schwul?"

„Hä?" er war überrascht, „nein!", zu spät, er zögerte.

„Ganz sicher, HA! Ginny schuldet mir eine Galeone!"

„Du willst ihr dass letzte Stück Geld stehlen, was sie noch hat?"

„Zeigt was du weißt; sie hat ebenfalls einen Job, also hat sie eine Menge Bargeld."

„Und was macht sie? Betteln?"

„Nein", Draco glotzte ihn an, da er nicht wütend wurde. „Jeden Samstag Barkeeper in den drei Besen. Sie begann vor einigen Wochen."

„Barkeeper? Seltsam."

Harry nickte, während er versuchte eine große Blase mit seinem Kaugummi zu machen, nachdem sie etwa die Hälfte seiner Kopfgröße hatte, platzte sie, er stopfte ihn wieder in seinen Mund zurück und probierte es erneut.

„Gib mir ein Stück von dem Kaugummi."

Nachdem die zweite Blase zerplatzte schüttelte der Gryfindor seinen Kopf. „Hermine würde mich umbringen."

„Bitte?"

„Es ist doch nur ein Kaugummi."

„Genau."

„Nein."

„Gut", der Goldjunge sah den grinsenden Slytherin unbehaglich an. „Ich werde mir selbst welche holen."

Harry trat in der Annahme, dass der Blonde die Treppe hinaufsteigen wollte, beiseite. Er erbleichte leicht, als der Junge stattdessen auf ihn zuging. Immer weiter wich er zurück, bis sein Rücken unglücklicherweise eine Wand aus Kisten berührte.

„Hey, wenn du Geld möchtest, ich habe keines mehr."

„Ich möchte den Gummi, kein Geld", es trat ein Funkeln in seinen Augen und Harry wurde etwas ängstlich.

„D-Du kannst dir welche aus den Kisten nehmen."

„Wir dürfen keine Süßigkeiten stehlen", grinste er noch näher kommend, ihre Körper berührten sich ganz leicht. „Ich habe kein Geld um etwas zu kaufen, ich könnte ihn nur klauen, wenn du mir keinen gibst, muss ich ihn mir selbst besorgen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, er konnte nicht glauben wie weich Dracos Lippen waren, mit aller Kraft versuchte er nicht in dem plötzlichen Kuss zu schmelzen. Er keuchte als die Zunge des anderen Jungen seine Unterlippe berührte. Draco nahm seine Chance war und lies seine Zunge in den Mund des Rabenschwarzhaarigen gleiten, erforschte ihn, bevor er es sich nahm, was er begehrte.

‚He – ich – was – oh scheiße!' selbst in seinen Gedanken stotterte er. Ihr Kuss endete und Draco grinste ihn dreist an, bevor er eine Blase aufblies. Harrys Augen waren vor Schock aufgerissen, er glitt an der Wand hinunter, seine Hand über seinem Mund.

‚Heheh, ich bekomme immer, was ich will', der Blonde grinste hämisch und drehte sich um, fast wäre er gegen die Stützbalgen geknallt. ‚Haha! Ich habe mich nicht wieder verletzt' Er wandte sich den Kisten zu und trat ins Leere.

-- tbc --

Hallo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen,

Wünsche allen eine schöne Adventszeit, vergesst bitte das kleine Review nicht!!!

Bye duivel


	7. Unerwarteter Sturm

Hallo,

und mal vorsichtig um die Ecke guck.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig dass das nächste Chapter viel schneller kommt.

Ganz, ganz lieben dank, an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben und an die liebe Jashiro, fürs Betalesen.

Gugi28 – da hab ich doch bei meiner letzten Antwort an dich schon was aus dem Kapitel verraten. Tja, daran merkt man, dass man alt wird, Grins. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen, auch diesmal wird es lustig. Hoffe es trifft deinen Geschmack. Danke fürs Kommi und dir einen ganz dicken Knutscha aufdrücke. – ey nicht weglaufen, grins.

Amunet – Hi, Vielen Dank für Dein Feedback!! Ich hoffe, dass nächste Chap gefällt Dir auch? Liebe Grüße! ;-)

Leah-chan – Hi, wow, was für ein langes Review, bin gerührt, grins, dafür bekommst du ein ganz großen Knutscha. Ich find das Chap noch besser als das 6., hoffe dir hats auch gefallen.

GefallenerEngel – Hei, der erste Satz dürfte deine Frage schon beantworten. Ups, sorry, sorry ich wollte dich keiner Geschlechtsumwandlung unterziehen, Gott ist mir das peinlich. Dafür wirst du jetzt mal ganz lieb umarmt. Hoffe das Chapter gefällt dir und ganz lieben Dank fürs Review.

Moin – Hallo, jep von Draco würde ich mir auch die Kaugummis auf dem Mund klauen lassen, grins. Auch diesmal wird mit Süßigkeiten gespielt, lach nein nicht wie du jetzt denkst. Viel Spaß beim lesen und danke fürs Kommi.

Pussycat June – Hei, auch wenn es ein kleines bisschen länger gedauert hat, hoffe ich du hast das engl. Original noch nicht gelesen hast und bei der Übersetzung bleibst. Es geht schneller weiter, versprochen. Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt auch der Fortlauf der Story!? Und Danke fürs Revier.

EngelKatja – Hallo, ganz lieben Dank für dein Kommi, wünsche die viel Vergnügen beim weiter lesen, es geht mit der Mischung aus (ein bisschen) Romantik und Humor weiter. Gefällt's dir?

bloody Death Eater – Hallo, freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt, da macht das Übersetzten gleich noch mehr Spaß. Danke fürs Review, viel Spaß beim weiter lesen, ich hoffe es Kapitel hat deinen Humor getroffen.

Angie – Hi, Harry hätte es viel Schlimmer treffen können, ich meine, wenn z.B. Snape zum Kaugummidieb geworden währe, oder? Grins. Hoffe die Story geht nach deinem Geschmack weiter, danke fürs Kommi.

Tassan – Hei, sorry, aus dem schnell weiter schreiben wurde leider nix, aber die nächste Chap kommen jetzt ganz schnell, versprochen, danke fürs Review und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen

Zutzi alias Susi – Hi, magst du die letzten Chap noch Beta lesen? Leider fehlt dir jetzt ein kleines Zwischenstück, danke für dein Review und dickes Bussi.

an alle – wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

* * *

'blah' - Harrys Gedanken 

_'blah' -_ Dracos Gedanken

'**blah**' - Dracos innere Stimme

(als kleinen Hinweis zum besseren Verständnis)

* * *

Kapitel 7 – ein unerwarteter Sturm 

Wochen waren vergangen und Draco wiederholte den Stunt, den er vor Harry hingelegt hatte, nicht.

Bis jetzt hatten sie sich noch nicht gestritten, woran sich beide langsam gewöhnten. Der Witzbold trieb immer noch sein Unwesen, denn die Bestellungen vom Honigtopf und von Zonkos wurden weiterhin vertauscht. Seitdem die zwei Teenager friedlich miteinander umgingen, gab eszwischen ihnen die stille Vereinbarung sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen zu nennen. Bis heute!

Hermine seufzte glücklich, als sie mit dem Kaugummi Luftblasen bildete, die Ron zerplatzen lies.

„HEY! Ich habe gerade versucht, eine echt große hinzubekommen!", beklagte sie sich kindisch und stopfte sich die Reste ihres Gummis wieder zurück in den Mund.

„Du hast die ganze Woche auf diesem Kaugummi rumgekaut", quengelte der Rothaarige, „und du hast _nie_ geteilt!"

„Und?" sie pustete eine neue Blase auf und schob den Finger des Jungens weg. Sie zerplatzte wieder, „er ist wirklich gut und macht süchtig!"

Der Gryffindor seufzte und schlug seinen Kopf auf das Schachbrett. „Ich kann nicht warten bis Harry zurück kommt, mir ist langweilig.".

„Dann lutsch dir am eigenem Schwanz", die Brünette zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wa – Äh! _Würg_! _Igitt_!!!", Ron verzog sein Gesicht und wich vor seiner Freundin zurück. „Auf was bist du!? Drogen!?"

„Yepp, das ist meine Droge", Hermine grinste, als sie auf ihr Kaugummi zeigte. Der Rothaarige seufzte und ging wieder dazu über seinen Kopf auf das Schachbrett zu schlagen. Ein Donnerschlag lies ihn leicht hochspringen. Die zwei Gryffindors schauten überrascht zum Fenster, dem schwere Regentropfen, so groß wie Eier (OK, vielleicht nicht ganz so groß) wie Geschosse entgegen schlugen.

„Woher kam das denn?" Ron blinzelte und stand auf. Das Fenster schlug auf und ein starker Wind mit Regen blies Ron fast wieder zurück auf seinen Sitz.

Schnell zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen Zauberspruch, welchen der Rothaarige durch den lauten Wind und den Regen kaum hörte. Augenblicklich schloss sich das Fenster und Ron wurde in Wärme eingehüllt, sobald der Wind abgeschnitten war.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte die Gryffindorin. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry bei dem Wetter zurückkommen kann."

„Na toll, jetzt hänge ich hier mit dir fest", Ron schlug sein Kopf wieder auf das Schachbrett.

„Keine Bange, wir werden schon eine Menge Spaß haben", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

„Ich habe Angst … Ich habe große Angst."

* * *

„Ich vertraue euch den Laden an, okay, ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurück sein", sagte Annabelle als sie ihren Mantel anzog. 

„Keine Sorge, es sieht nach Regen aus, also wette ich, dass niemand vorbeikommt, um etwas zu kaufen.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, okay, Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sich Hank bei Zonkos das Bein gebrochen hat", murmelte sie bevor sie disapparierte.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Tresen, seine Beine legte er überkreuzt auf die Theke. Er griff nach einem Zuckerfederkiel und lutschte an der Spitze.

„Ist sie weg?" fragte Draco, der vom Keller hochkam. Harry nickte. „CANDY TIME!", rief er und griff nach so viel Süßigkeiten wie er halten konnte und legte den Stapel auf die Theke.

„Hm, planen Sie diese zu kaufen, Sir?

„Nö, ich plane die alle zu essen", grinste er, sich einen Gummiball in den Mund steckend.

„Ah, also Sir, die Vorstellung von Askaban jagt Ihnen keinen Schrecken ein?

„Überhaupt nicht, weil Askaban keine Ladendiebe gefangen nimmt, vor allem nicht wenn sie Teenager sind."

„_Stiiimmt_."

Ein Donner grollte vom Himmel, gefolgt von schweren Regentropfen, die wie Bomben gegen die Fenster und Wände schlugen.

„HA! Was habe ich gesagte? Es wird regnen!"

„Toll hinbekommen Wetterjunge, wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts, ohne komplett durchzuweichen?"

„Imprägnierzauber?"

„Wind?"

„Erwärmungszauber?"

„Wie wollen wir die Schule erkennen? Ich kann kaum den Laden von gegenüber sehen und der Sturm kommt erst auf."

„Ähm … essen wir viele Karotten?"

Draco seufzte. „Wir stecken hier fest! Allein, ohne Erwachsene … PARTY!!!"

„Mit wem? Es ist niemand hier, nur du und ich!"

„Och. Nun, lass uns, uns erst einmal mit Süßigkeiten voll stopfen."

„Ich will nicht -" er wurde durch ein Klappern aus dem Keller unterbrochen, „hast du das gehört?"

„Was gehört?" er blies eine Kaugummiblase.

„Dieses Geräusch, Draco, jemand ist hier", flüsterte er furchtsam und brachte den Blonden zum Zittern. Dann brach er in ein lautes Lachen aus, was den Slytherin wütend machte.

„_Du blödes Arschloch_!"

„Nein wirklich, irgendjemand ist hier", er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und öffnete die Hintertür, unten war es dunkel, die Kerzen waren ausgeblasen. "Lumos", die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. Er und Draco stiegen die Treppen hinunter.

Der Klang der knarrenden Schritte hallte an den Wänden wieder, ließen alles unheimlich erscheinen. Draco hielt sich furchtsam an Harrys Arm fest. „Wenn du irgendjemanden erzählst, dass ich Angst hatte, werde ich dir dein Schwanz abreisen."

„Und dann? Benutzt du ihn als Dildo?"

„Dafür würde ich ihn lieber nutzen, wenn er noch an dir dran hängt."

„Stimmt ja, du … gibt es da etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest – was war das?" Er sah einen Schatten zurückweichen, er richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung, aber das Licht enthüllte nur eine Kiste.

„Fuck, jetzt bekomme ich Angst", er griff fester um Harrys Arm.

Sie erreichten die unterste Stufe und sahen sich nah nebeneinander stehend im Keller um. Finden konnten sie nichts.

„Vielleicht war es eine Ratte", schlug Draco vor.

„Seit wann können Ratten sprechen, oder –wenn wir schon dabei sind – murmeln?"

„Ich will hier raus", er drehte sich herum und prallte mit jemand zusammen. „Oh also – so-so …" seine Stimme verlies ihn, als er zu einem sehr großen Mann hinaufblickte.

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab schwach hoch.

„Warum stotterst du? Harry drehte sich um und erbleichte als er den Mann sah.

‚_**Scheiiiiße! Ist das ein häääässlicher Mann!' **_

‚_Halts Maul und lass dir einen Zauberspruch einfallen!'_

„**_Keine Angst, er kann dich nicht verletzen' _**der Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. **_‚OK, er kann doch. Lauf Blödmann, Lauf!'_**

Der Blonde stieß einen Schrei aus und rannte los, nur um mit seinem Kopf hart gegen die Stützbalken zu knallen. Er schwankte und sah Sterne. „Was für … wun'erschö-höne Sterne."

„Stupor!" schrie Harry betäubte den Mann, griff nach Dracos Hand und zog ihm an den fallenden Körper vorbei. Draco bewegte sich kaum noch. „DRACO BEWEG DEINEN FETTEN ARSCH!"

Er kam wieder zur Besinnung, „fetten Arsch!?" Beide stürmten die Treppen hinauf, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde und schlossen schnell die Tür, belegten diese mit so vielen Verrieglungszauberen wie ihnen einfiel.

„Hast du ihn umgebracht!?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn betäubt."

„_Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet_!?"

„Ach, glaubst du ich kann einen Unverzeihlichen?"

„Und wie zum Teufel hast du Voldemort getötet!?"

„Ich habe einen Leviosa Spruch benutzt."

„Ein Leviosa Spruch", wiederholte er dümmlich.

„Also, du musst wissen, dass er Dinge schweben -"

„Ich weiß was er bewirkt! Aber ich verstehe nicht wie er auch TÖTET!"

„Es gab scharfe Gegenstände ringsherum!"

„Das ist großartig! Ich befinde mich mitten in einem Unwetter mit dem JUNGEN-DER-EINFACH-NIE-STERBEN-WIRD und einem verrückten Irren im Keller! Ich verschwinde von hier", in Panik stampfte er zur Tür.

Von draußen kam ein klickendes, knarrendes Geräusch. Beide Jungen schauten aus dem Fenster und beobachteten entsetzt wie aufgrund eines Blitzeinschlages die Hälfte eines Baumes zu Boden stürzte und die Tür blockierte.

„NEIN!" schrie der Slytherin, als er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, diese aber nicht mal bewegen würde, wenn er alle ihm bekannte Zaubersprüche benutzt hätte.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Harry.

„ … WIR WERDEN STERBEN!!!"

„Wenigstens haben wir etwas zu essen."

„Essen? Das ist das kleinste meiner Sorgen! Was ist mit dem Mörder im Keller, hä!?"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich keiner."

„Wahrscheinlich!? Er hat seinen verfluchten Zauberstab auf uns gerichtet. Bist du verdammt noch mal blind?"

„Hey! Oh Mann … au … Ich bin kein Mörder … ah! Autsch, verdammt!"

Die Zwei traten mit einem Ruck zurück, als ein Mann, sich den Nacken vor Schmerzen reibend, vor ihnen apparierte. Schnell richtete sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Whoa! Hey! Betäubt mich nicht wieder! Ich sagte, ich bin kein gottverdammter Mörder."

„Und warum haben sie ihren Zauberstab auf uns gerichtet?" fragte Harry.

„Nu', was würd'sten machen, wenn 'n Zauberstab auf dich zeigt? Ich wollt' mich nur verteid'gen! Außerdem, bin ich nur wegen was zu Essen hergekommen!"

„In einen Süßigkeitenladen?" fragte Draco zitterig.

„Wah? Nimmst du an, ich geh' in ein extravagantes Arsch-Restaurante gehe? Verschon mich, Ich bin arm, verdammt!"

„Oh", Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab, „sorry, Sir."

„Sir? Nein Kind, ich bin kein _Sir_, Getcher ist mein Name", er richtete sich auf und schien fast sieben Fuß groß. „Hey, ist es okay wenn ich nicht bezahle? Weil ich wirklich kein Bargeld habe", er leerte alle seine Taschen und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er eine Motte herausfliegen sah.

„Ähm, yeah, sicher, geht klar."

Der Mann stopfte so schnell wie er konnte so viele Süßigkeiten in seine unendlich vielen Taschen seines schäbigen, alten Mantels wie er hineinbekommen konnte.

„Also, herzlichen Dank, Sirs!" er salutierte ihnen zu, „jetzt werde ich nicht verhungern, im Moment heh. Wenn Se' jetzt erlauben, ich werd' ma weiterzieh'n!" er disapparierte, lies die beiden Teenager fassungslos zurück.

„Dieses Ereignis ist nie passiert", schaffte Draco langsam zu sagen. Harry nickte nur.

„Heilige …" der Laden war fast leergeräumt. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf, „auffüllen?"

„Ja bitte", sie sausten in den Keller.

* * *

Pansy tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Schüssel, runzelte dabei verwirrt ihre Stirn. „Das ist seltsam." 

„_Ah _es wurde gerade spannend" jammerte Blaise sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend. „Warum ist es auf einmal so dunkel geworden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, muss mit dem Unwetter zusammenhängen", sie tippte erneut die Schüssel an. „Sie wurden hereingelegt."

„Hereingelegt?"

„Harry und Draco, sie wurden von diesem Getcher überlistet."

„Ich weiß, er nahm fast alles aus dem Laden, was urkomisch war!"

„Der Mann kann nicht arm sein. Wenn sein Mantel so alt und schäbig ist, dann würde er auch so aussehen, oder?"

„Ja, und?"

„Seine Zähne waren sauber und gerade und dieser Schmutz im Gesicht sah frisch aus und außerdem sah er überhaupt nicht danach aus, als ob er kurz vorm Verhungern steht!"

„Aha. Ach so, shit happens."

„Verdammter Hippie."

„_Ich bin keiner_!"

* * *

Draco schleifte eine Kiste zu einem Fass, öffnete den Deckel und kippte Berty-Botts-Bohnen-in-jeder-Geschmacksrichtung in das Fass. „Weißt du was wirklich mies ist? Du wurdest an die Registrierkasse befördert und ich nicht. Ich schwöre, ich war kurz davor meinem Vater zu eulen!" 

„Warum? Weil du nicht in der Nähe vom Geld bist? Du hast im Keller kaum gearbeitet und deshalb bist du nicht befördert worden."

„Argh, als ob ich wie ein Sklave arbeiten sollte, Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen ein Sklave zu sein!"

„Zu schade für dich", er füllte die Töpfe mit Gummibällen auf. „Eifersüchtiges Frettchen."

„Das habe ich gehört!"

„So?"

„Jedenfalls, findest du meinen Hintern wirklich zu fett?" er versuchte auf seinen Hinterteil zu schauen.

„Entschuldige?"

„Als wir die Treppe hochgerannt sind, sagtest du ‚Draco bewege deinen fetten Arsch!' Also; ist er zu fett?"

„Nein, er ist schön, eigentlich zu schön", er realisierte was er geantwortet hatte und glotzte ihn schockiert an, „vergiss was du gehört hast."

Draco grinste. „Warum? Ich bin geschmeichelt!"

„Halts Maul!"

„Harry Potter mag mein Hintern! Oh, welche Neuigkeiten!" sagte er mit aufgesetzt hoher Stimme und faltete die Hände zusammen, während er mit den Wimpern klimperte. Er bekam eine Gelee-Nacktschnecke ins Gesicht geklatscht. „Was zum Teufel!?"

„Haha! Das hast du verdient!" sagte Harry fast bösartig und biss in seine eigene Nacktschnecke. „Wenn ich zu viele von denen esse, werden Schnecken in meinem Magen wachsen–Au! Das tut weh, du Arsch" er tätschelte seine Schulter, nachdem ihn ein Schokoladenriegel traf.

„Und?" der Blonde lachte, „Argh!" er schirmte sich mit seinen Armen gegen die auf ihn zufliegenden Gummibälle ab, aber es tat kaum weh. „du willst also spielen, hä?" er griff nach der Berty Botts Kiste, riss sie auf und warf die Geleebohnen nach dem anderen Jungen.

„Komm zur Sache, fancy pants!"

Es verwandelte sich in einen kompromisslosen Krieg. Die Füllungen der Süßigkeiten wurden überall verschmiert, Gummibälle und Lutscher fungierten als Bomben, Handgranaten und Kugeln. Draco benutzte zwei Fässer als seine Barriere und Harry nutzte die Theke als seine.

„So, nun ist es soweit", flüsterte sich Harry dramatisch selbst zu, während er seine getreuen Gelee-Nacktschnecken in den Händen hielt, „Das ist meine letzte Munition und ich werde diesem Draco Malfoy in meinem Letzten Kampf mutig entgegentreten." Er sprang hinter seiner Barriere hervor. „FÜR GRYFFINDOOOR!!!"

Draco sprang mit Küchenschaben Haufen in seinen Händen hinter seinen Fässern hervor. „FÜR SLYTHERIIIIIIIIIN!!!"

Harry fiel, sich kaputt lachend auf den Boden. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Draco hatte sein Shirt um seinen Kopf gebunden.

„Oh Scheiße!" lachte der Rabenschwarzhaarige. „Frettchen, du bist verrückt!"

„Verrückt nach Nüssen!", er war zum Teil froh darüber, dass Harry ihn kaum hören konnte, _‚fuck! Selbst wenn er lacht ist er heiß!_'

‚_**Wahr, oh so verdammt wahr.'**_

„Der Prinz der Slytherins hat gewonnen!!!" Er bombardierte den Goldenen Jungen mit dem Kakerlaken Haufen.

„Schlimm", schaffte es Harry zu sagen, schwach warf er die Gelee-Nacktschnecke auf seinen Feind. „Mich so zum Lachen zu bringen!"

„Yepp, moi ist ein Genie", er zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf und schaute sich im Laden um. „Unser Dienst müsste inzwischen zu Ende sein."

Harry nickte, beruhigte sich und setzte sich hin. Jetzt, da er mit dem Lachen aufgehört hatte, stellte er fest, dass er die entblößte Brust des anderen Jungens schon zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben anstarrte.

Das Licht durch den Regen hindurch schattierte den Jungen perfekt, verbarg fast die Muskeln, die es zur gleichen Zeit aber auch deutlich zeigte. Der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er hart wurde. ‚Man, ich würde alles dafür geben, daran zu saugen.'

„Hey Pansy? Du kannst uns hier herausholen, stimmst?"

Harry blinzelte und versuchte sein erfreuten Schwanz zu beruhigen. „Ich bin nicht Pansy."

„Nein. Huhu Pansy! Ich weiß, dass du da bist, höre mit dem Spielchen auf!"

Der Rabenschwarzhaarige blickte sich um, die Slytherin war nicht zu finden. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute auf den etwas besorgten Blonden.

„PANSY! Komm schon, jag' mir nicht so eine Angst ein."

Er nahm einen Schokoladenriegel heraus, wickelte ihn aus und aß ihn.

„Pansy? _Verdammt!_"

„Flüche!" spielte er weiter und biss nochmals ab.

„Halts Maul."

„Ohh, ist das kleine Drakielein darüber wütend kein Kontakt mit Pansy-wansy zu bekommen."

„Ja, sehr."

„Braucht der Drakie whaky ein huggy wuggy?"

„Im Moment nicht."

„Warum rufst du nach ihr?" er war mit seinem Schokoladenriegel fertig und entschied sich ein Kaugummi zu kauen. „Sie ist nicht einmal hier.

„Offensichtlich, sie ist in Hogwarts."

„Warum rufst du sie dann?"

„Wir belegten uns gegenseitig mit einem Zauberspruch, so dass wir auf weite Entfernung miteinander kommunizieren können."

„Aha … wie ein Walky Talky?"

„Walky wah – das geht dich nichts an!"

„Wie auch immer", er zuckte mit den Schultern und blies eine Kaugummiblase.

„Jetzt stecken wir hier fest, bis der Sturm vorüber ist."

Seine Blase zerplatzte, „und? Es sollte bald vorbei sein", er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus, es regnete immer noch in Strömen.

„Bald!? Es schüttet wie aus Eimern da draußen."

„Weißt du? Im durchgeknallten Zustand hast du mir besser gefallen, du machst dir zu viel Sorgen."

„Gedanken können einen Mann verrückt werden lassen."

„Ich dachte, sie könnten einen klüger machen."

„Nein, es ist nur diese fixe Idee, die ich da habe."

„Wovon? Geisteskrankheiten?"

„Nein, nur von einen Kerl."

„Ach, natürlich."

„Was?"

„Also, ich hatte etwa drei Jahren auch so eine fixe Obsession von Wood, deshalb wollte ich jedes Spiel gewinnen, damit er glücklich wäre."

„Aha. Warte mal, du bist schwul?"

„Ich dachte, da sind wir schon drüber hinaus."

„Ich dachte, du machst Witze."

„Nee", er blies eine andere Blase auf, „ey! Könntest du stolpern, oder deinen Kopf versehentlich irgendwo gegenschlagen? Ich brauche was zum Lachen."

„Wie kannst du an so etwas denken, wo wir hier festkleben?"

„Festkleben?"

„Yeah, gefangen wie kleine Mäuse! Zumindest bis der Sturm vorüber ist."

„Oh cool, was auch immer."

-- tbc --

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und Ihr seit so lieb und hinterlasst ein kleines Kommi, -büüddddee 

Bis zum nächsten Mal … bye duivel …


	8. Ein beklopptes Kapitel

Hei an alle, es geht weiter.

Zuerst mein ganz lieben dank an meine Betaleserin Jashiro

Und an diejenigen, die ein Rewiev hinterlassen haben:

Gugi28 – ja ohne Dracos innere Stimme ist es nur halb so lustig und auch in diesem Chap denkt er nicht viel, dafür ist er zu sehr beschäftigt. Leider merkt man in den englischen FF dass die Autoren vor jedem falschen Wort Angst haben, dass ihre FF gelöscht werden könnte. Viel Spaß beim lesen, auch wenn es an dein Schreibstil lange nicht herankommt, dickes Bussi und danke fürs Review.

Pussycat June – schön wenn ‚ich' dich zum Lachen bringen kann, hoff' dass bleibt soooo. Und dir für dein Review mal ein paar Süßigkeiten zustecke und damit Danke sage. Aber pass bei der Schachtel Berti Bohns auf, die Bonbons gibt es wirklich in jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

Leah-chan – ey danke, danke für dein Kommi und dir zur Bestechung Süßigkeiten reiche. Wenn ich mit der Übersetzung fertig bin, kann ich dir Draco ja mal für ein oder zwei Wochen ausleihen. Yep, Hermine ist fast nur noch an ihren Gummibällen interessiert und dir'n Kutscha aufdrücke

Angie – hi, deine Frage beantwortet sich in dem Kapitel und ich hoffe es ist nicht alzu schlimm, dass sie die Falltür nicht benutzen können. Oder? Und nein, als Zauberer bekommt man wegen Süßigkeitenmissbrauch keinen Ärger. Gefällt dir das Chap? Ganz lieben Dank für dein Review und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zutzi alias Susi – Chap sieben gelesen? Wenn ja hoffe ich, es hat dir gefallen. Und natürlich auch das dir das achte gefällt, grins. In den nächsten Tagen bekommst du Post von mir. Hattest du schon deine erste Fahrstunde im Auto? Danke fürs Kommi und Bussi verteile.

* * *

'blah' Harrys Gedanken

'_blah_' Dracos Gedanken

'**_blah_**' Dracos innere Stimme

* * *

Kapitel acht - Ein beklopptes Kapitel

Hermine blies eine Kaugummiblase auf, diese zerplatzte, sie kaute weiter und blies erneut eine Blase, die genauso platzte. Blaise und Pansy beobachteten sie ausdruckslos.

„Hast du vor, das weiterhin zu machen?" fragte Pansy, das Mädel nickte. „Na dann."

„Ihr habt Glück, ich musste das Zerknallen und Aufblasen den ganzen verdammten Tag aushalten", sagte Ron so elendig, wie er auch aussah, mit seinem zerzausten Haar und den leichten dunklen Ringen unter den Augen- „Sie hat mich nicht schlafen gehen lassen, es war furchtbar."

„Ich war zu aufgekratzt. Warum habt ihr uns eigentlich hierher gebracht?" Sie befanden sich in der großen Halle, wo kaum noch jemand war, so dass sie sich einen Tisch teilen konnten.

„Harry und Draco sind im Honigtopf gefangen", sagte Pansy direkt.

„Wissen wir."

„Nein wirklich, ein Baum blockiert die Ausgangstür."

„Und? Sie können jederzeit durch die Falltür im Keller."

„Falltür?"

„Yeah, es gibt einen Tunnel von hier zum Honigtopf – autsch!" Die Brünette starrte den Rothaarigen, der sie in die Rippen gestoßen hatte, wütend an.

„Du solltest es niemanden erzählen", murmelte er ärgerlich.

„Zu spät, Geheimnis ausgeplaudert", Blaise griff verstohlen nach einem Gummiball von Hermines Stapel auf dem Tisch. Ron glotze ihn an, während die Gryffindor ihn ein bisschen beleidigt ansah.

„Entschuldigung, du hättest fragen können."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute. „Du hättest nein gesagt."

„Dummkopf."

„Wisch-Mopp-Kopf."

„Stopf dir Eier in den Mund."

„Oh, Danke."

„Ey, Leute" Pansy bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie schweifen vom Thema ab."

„Was war das Thema?" Ron kratzte sich leicht am Kopf und erntete einen furchteinflößenden Blick und ein Zwicken von dem Mädchen, „Ach, _das_!"

„Genau", sie faltete ihre Hände auf geschäftliche Art, „wenn der Sturm vorüber ist, werden sie immer noch eingesperrt sein. Was schlagt ihr vor, sollen wir tun?"

„Sie dort lassen", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was?"

„Ich glaube, sie haben eine Schwäche füreinander -"

„Sie haben … oh! Brillant! Das habe ich völlig vergessen!"

„Exakt."

„Hä? Wovon redet ihr?" der ratlose Ron blickte die beiden Mädchen an.

„Das verstehst du eh nicht, es sind nur die tobenden Hormone", sagte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren dramatisch.

„Hey!" sagte er ein wenig verletzt und verwirrt aussehend. „Ich bin auch ein Teenager, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest. Meine Hormone toben täglich – oh Gott, ihr Mädels seit widerlich!"

„Wie ich gesagt habe, er versteht es nicht."

„Nun, ich schätze der Plan ist zu Ende." Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Plan?"

„Yeah, Harry dazu zu bringen Draco zu mögen, natürlich hatten wir nur vor, Harry dazu zu bringen zu _sagen,_ dass er unseren Jungen mag, aber nun, da der Sturm aufgezogen ist", sie seufzte theatralisch, „werden alle weiteren Schritte meines Plans niemals mehr gespielt."

„Was für Schritte waren das?" Hermine beäugte das andere Mädchen misstrauisch.

„Ach, du weißt schon; die beiden alleine in einem Zimmer mit einem _Bett_ zusammenbringen, damit sie sich gegenseitig alles eingestehen und ein bisschen vögeln können; aber sie sind ja schon alleine … in einem Laden, ohne ein _Bett_!" Sie zog einen Schmollmund, bevor sie auch nach einem Gummiball von Hermines Stapel griff.

„HEY!"

* * *

Harry saß auf einem Stuhl, seine Füße auf dem Tresen. Gelangweilt spielte er auf der Harmonika, die er vor einer Stunde heraufbeschworen hatte. Draco lag auf dem hölzernen Fußboden; er benutzte seine Schürze und sein Shirt als eine Art Stranddecke um darauf liegen zu können, so war er also noch immer halbnackt. Im Geschäft herrschte nach wie vor ein Chaos; beide Jungen waren einfach zu faul den Laden zu reinigen, tztztz.

Der Sturm wütete noch genauso schlimm wie vorhin, schuf kleine Überschwemmungen, aber nichts wirklich Gefährliches.

„Hey", unterbrach Draco die Musik des Schwarzhaarigen, „hast du deinen CD-Player mitgebracht?"

„Nö, warum denkst du, spiele ich auf der Harmonika?"

„Stimmt, stimmt … waaaa! Ich will hier raus!"

Nach einer Pause schlug sich Harry wütend an den Kopf. „Ich bin so ein _Idiot_!"

„Wie wahr."

„Halt's Maul", er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte in den Keller hinunter, der Blonde starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher.

„Was zur Hölle tust du?" er stand auf und ging ebenfalls hinunter.

Der Rabenschwarzhaarige schob einige Kisten beiseite. „Wir hätten den Tunnel benutzen können!"

„Welchen Tunnel?" Harry hob die Falltür am Boden hoch, „_oh!_"

„Auf geht's", er wollte gerade hinein gehen, als er entsetzt stehen blieb.

„Was?"

„_Dieser nach Scheiße riechende,stinkende Katzen liebende Perverse_!"

Draco stand neben Harry und schaute durch die Falltür hinunter, alles was er sah, war eine endlose Grube von Dunkelheit. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Öffnung, „Lumos", das Licht deckte in diesem dunklen Loch rein gar nichts auf.

„Er hat die Treppen weggenommen!" platzte es verärgert aus dem Gryffindor heraus, als er die Falltür zu kickte.

„Nox", er legte seinen Zauberstab weg und seufzte, „naja, wenigstens weichen wir draußen nicht durch und von wem verdammt noch mal redest du?"

„Filch! Dieser ungebadete, missgebildete Arsch versperrt uns den letzten Weg zurück nach Hogwarts!"

„Oh …" Die Erkenntnis traf ihn, aber er war darüber nicht wirklich böse. ‚_hm, nun, wer könnte denn wütend werden, wenn er alleine mit Harry eingesperrt ist_?'

„Igitt! Das kotzt mich mehr als alles andere an!" Er stampfte, schnell von dem Blonden gefolgt, nach oben.

„Ach, beruhig' dich doch mal!" quengelte er, als er die Tür schloss. „Du könntest wenigstens dankbar dafür sein, dass wir nicht da draußen sind", er zeigte /aus dem Fenster.

„Ich will meinen CD-Player", schmollte der Goldjunge, während er auf seiner herbei gezauberten Harmonika herumspielte.

„Hör auf dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen."

„Ich bin ein Baby, siehst du?" er begann an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, sein anderer Arm umfasste seine Knie, während er vor und zurück schaukelte.

„Das ist nicht wie ein Baby, das ist geisteskrank."

„Nun, _du_ bist der Fachmann", grinsend sah er zu dem Blonden hinauf.

‚_Oh mein Gott, ist er jetzt gerade zurechnungsfähig?_' dachte der Blonde leicht rot werden, weil dieses Grinsen den anderen Jungen einfach sexy machte.

„Ähm …", er versuchte seine Stimme zurückzubekommen und sich selbst zu beherrschen, „J-Ja! Natürlich bin ich der Fachmann!"

‚**_Ach, Drakie-Poo wird ganz schüchtern_'**

‚_Bin ich nicht!_'

‚**_Na klar, sicher, aber ist egal._' **

„Ok, ich bin nicht länger wütend … bist du ok? Du siehst ein bisschen … emotional gestört aus." Harry beäugte ihn etwas ängstlich und besorgt.

„Hä? Oh, mir geht's gut, nur … nur spiel dein Harmonika Ding", er setzte sich an die Wand.

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte sein Instrument wie ein Verbrecher im Gefängnis. Nachdem er sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, begann Draco die Melodie mitzusummen. (Denke mal Blues)

„_Wir sind hier im Laden gefangen_", begann er zu singen, er stoppte damit Harry ein Beat einfügen konnte, „_im Honigtopf Geschäft_", eine weitere Pause für einen Beat, „_uns ist wirklich langweilig und werde-geil_." Jetzt, da er auf den anderen Jungen hinauf sah, war er es wirklich.

Harry verschluckte sich und hörte mit dem Spielen auf. Draco grinste, als er sah, wie die leichte Beule unter der Jeans des Jungen wuchs.

„Komm schon, spiel weiter, das macht Spaß."

Der Goldjunge blinzelte, errötet leicht, spielte aber weiter; schnell beruhigte er sich und schloss die Augen.

„_Tja, hier sind wir nun_", Pause für ein paar Takte, „_hängen in einem Süßigkeiten Laden fest_", erneute Pause, „_wegen des Sturmes man-ich-werde-wirklich-hart_." Harry errötete erneut, spielte aber weiter auf der Harmonika. „_Wir beide sind alleine_", er stand auf, aber der Rabenschwarzhaarige bemerkte dies nicht. „_Haben nichts weiter zu tun_", er ging näher, „_also sag' einfach die Wahrheit und wir-werden-rammeln-wie-die-Kaninchen!_"

„Draco!" Harry hörte mit dem Spielen auf, öffnete seine Augen und wurde noch viel röter, als er den Jungen direkt vor sich stehen sah.

„Ja?" grinste er und setzte sich anmutig auf den Schoß des anderen Jungen. Dem Rabenschwarzhaarige schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben; er konnte die Erektion des Blonden an seiner eigenen anschwellenden spüren. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„W-Was tust du?"

„Nichts, setze mich nur auf den bequemsten Platz im Laden", er grinste, als Harry noch röter wurde. „Oder besser noch, im Universum."

„F-Fühlst du dich g-gut?"

„Ich sollte dir die gleiche Frage stellen; du stammelst dir den Arsch ab. Was ist los? Nicht daran gewöhnt, jemanden auf deinem Schoß zu haben?"

„Ähm … sozusagen", ‚Scheiße, Scheiße; _Scheiße_!' wiederholte er in seinem Kopf.

„Na dann, gewöhne dich dran", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, scheiß' auf den Plan, er war jetzt einfach zu geil.

„O-oh, mein Go…" verlor sich der Gryffindor, als er spürte, wie der Slytherin ihm beruhigend am Hals leckte und küsste. „Was machst du?" schaffte er zu sagen.

Draco grinste und schaute ihm in die Augen. Harry konnte die Begierde darin sehen, wodurch sich sein Verstand heimlich verabschiedete.

‚**_Bist du dir sicher, es auf dem Stuhl zu tun? Das ist ziemlich unbequem_**.'

„_Halts Maul_."

‚**_Schon gut, Scheißkerl_**.'

„Entspann dich, Harry", er lehnte sich näher an ihn. „Ich hab nicht vor dich umzubringen", er grinste den errötenden Jungen an, „warum sollte ich?"

„D-Du scheinst der typisch…" er stoppte, als sich Draco noch näher lehnte, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten, seine Erektion pulsierte.

"Bin ich nicht", er streckte seine Zunge hinaus und leckte an den weichen, perfekten Lippen des anderen Jungen. Harry keuchte; es sandte Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und er wölbte leicht seinen Rücken.

Der Blonde grinste nur, drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander und schob seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Der Geschmack der Gummibälle war immer noch da, was ihn dazu brachte den Kuss zu vertiefen. Harry, obwohl zweimal erschrocken durch diese plötzliche Bewegung, küsste ihn eifrig zurück, ihre Zungen rangen um die Vorherrschaft.

Seine Hände wanderten auf den weichen, nackten Rücken des Blonden; eine Hand war bereits an seinem Kopf, die weichen, blonden Locken zwischen seinen Fingern genießend, zog er ihn näher; ihre Hitze strahlte gegeneinander. Draco glitt mit seiner Hand unter Harrys Shirt, fühlte die gut ausgebildeten Muskeln und die Wärme.

Bei der Berührung stöhnte der Gryffindor leicht auf.

Draco grinste und begann wieder den Hals des anderen Jungen zu küssen, schob das Hemd höher, seine schlanken Finger streichelten über Harrys jetzt hart gewordene Brustwarzen und erntete dafür ein erneutes Stöhnen.

„Warum tust du das?" flüsterte der Rabenschwarzhaarige.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Kerl von dem ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich von ihm besessen bin?" fragte der Blonde und zog Harry das Shirt aus. Der andere Junge nickte, benommen, aber etwas neugierig. „Das bist du."

„Oh", sehr zur Überraschung des Slytherins schien Harry das sehr leicht aufzunehmen. „Das erklärt, warum du meinen Kaugummi geklaut hast."

„Yep", er verwöhnte den Rabenschwarzhaarigen weiter, „hmm … du schmeckst gut", grinste er, wissend dass Harry rot leuchtete.

Er rieb sich an dem Gryffindor, beide stöhnten vor Erleichterung und Genuss. Aber ihre Hosen waren im Weg, also riss Draco diese herunter, es interessierte ihn nicht, dass seine teuren Hosen in dem Durcheinander von Süßigkeiten auf dem Boden landeten. Der Blonde rieb ihre Erektionen härter aneinander, lautes Stöhnen entwich ihnen.

Leckend bewegte er sich nach unten, folgte den Muskeln auf Harrys Körper, bevor er sein Ziel erreichte. Der Goldjunge umgriff die Stuhlkanten, als Dracos warmer feuchter Mund seine Männlichkeit ganz aufnahm. Er stöhnte, als des Blonden talentierte Zunge seine Erektion liebkoste. Er wölbte seinen Rücken, warf seinen Kopf zurück, als der Kopf des anderen Jungen hoch und runter glitt.

„Oh Gott … DRACO!" Schrie er laut aus, als er kam. Der Slytherin saugte weiter, melkte ihn bis zum letzten Tropfen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und grinste den keuchenden Goldjungen an.

„Meine Runde."

* * *

„Vielleicht ist der Kerl von dem ihr redet der Witzbold", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte sich einen neuen Gummiball in den Mund.

„Das ist, was wir dachten", erwiderte Pansy. Sie waren immer noch in der großen Halle.

„Dieses Ding hat gute Musik", sagte Ron, der Harrys CD-Player hörte.

„Ron … woher hast du das?" Hermine schaute ihren rothaarigen Freund neugierig an.

„Er hat ihn mir geborgt", zuckte er mit den Schultern und schob einen Kopfhörer nach oben. „Ich frage mich wer der Sänger – ach sein Name ist … Linkin Park? Was für ein komischer Name."

„Das ist nicht der Name des Sängers, es ist der Name von der Band", erklärte Blaise und machte eine Blase mit dem Kaugummi, den er von der Gryffindor(in) gestohlen hatte.

„Oh … woher weißt du etwas über Muggel Bands?

„Colin erzählte mir, dass er dieses Zeug auch hört."

„Oh … krass! Noch ein guter Song!" er wackelte ein bisschen übertrieben, während er dem Radio zuhörte.

„Lass mich mal hören", Hermine lehnte sich vor.

„Ey – Ey, mach du weiter und blas dein Gummi auf", er drückte sie, ihr die Zunge herausstreckend, weg. Sie seufzte, nahm ein Gummiball und stopfte diesen in seinen Mund, bevor sie nach den unbenutzten Kopfhörer griff und ihn sich ins Ohr steckte.

Pansy und Blaise beobachteten sie entsetzt. „Weißt du", sagte sie schließlich, „ich denke nicht, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry machen."

„Natürlich tun wir das!" riefen die zwei Gryffindors entrüstet aus.

„Aber er ist in dem Laden eingesperrt, außerdem gibt es eine Falltür; er wäre ein Idiot, wenn es diese nicht benutzt." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was, wenn die verriegelt worden ist?" Ron blies eine Blase und genoss sehr den Geschmack des Gummis, der ihm gegeben wurde, „Jippi, kein Wunder, dass du nicht aufhörst dieses Zeug zu kauen!"

„Wenn sie blockiert wurde, dann stecken sie fest. Aber, oh gut, da sie jetzt heiß aufeinander sind heheh, und sie haben dort genug zu Essen, sie werden nicht sterben."

„Du perverser Freak!"

„Danke schön."

„Wir müssen diesen Typ finden, der vorgab obdachlos zu sein", Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wette mit euch, dass er dieser Witzbold ist."

Ron schlug zustimmend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Stimmt genau!"

„Bist du zu den Hippies übergegangen?"

„… Für eine Minute, ja … vergiss, was du gesehen hast."

„Ach, du wirst nicht glauben, was er vor ein paar Wochen mit seinen Hosen gemacht hat", kicherte Hermine, sich näher zu den Slytherins lehnend.

„_Das wagst du nicht!_" brüllte Ron mit aus Verlegenheit roten Ohren.

„Bring mich dazu!"

* * *

„Oh Gott … du bist so gut", flüsterte Draco, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Rücken des Rabenschwarzhaarigen, während er in einem harten, schnellen Rhythmus in ihn stieß und wieder herauszog.

Irgendwie waren sie auf dem Boden hinter dem Tresen gelandet. Schweißbedeckt und nackt, schreiend und stöhnend vor endlosem Verlangen.

Harry leckte und saugte am Hals des Jungen, hinterließ unzählige Knutschflecke auf seiner blassen Haut. Sie hielten den selben Rhythmus, bis beide zur gleichen Zeit kamen, verspritzen ihr Sperma überall hin … - naja, nicht ganz so wörtlich zu nehmen …

Draco schaute aus dem Fenster und vergrub dann sein Kopf in Harrys Nacken, um sein schallendes Lachen zu dämpfen.

„Was?"

„Der Sturm ist vorbei, wie ironisch ist das?"

Harry sah aus dem Fenster, der Sturm hatte sich verzogen und die Sonne begann zu scheinen. „Ich fasse es nicht", sagte er ratlos, wodurch der andere Junge nur noch mehr lachte.

-tbc—

* * *

So, dass war der achte Streich, doch der neunte …

… wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Vergesst bitte nicht diesen kleinen ‚Go' Knopf (?) Schalter (?) – wie auch immer zu betätigen –büüdddeee- und bye bis zum nächsten Mal …


	9. Ein Geheimnis?

Hallo ihr Lieben,

und weiter geht's,

Zum Anfang schnell einen lieben Gruß an Joschie für ihre Tatkräftige Hilfe.

Danke für die lieben Reviews

Gugi28 – hei Süße, wer würde sich nicht von dem Blonden um den Verstand bringen lassen? Grins. Yep, bei den englischen FF kommen an die Lemonqueen nicht heran, da bist du bist einsame Spitze; Knutsch und dicke Umarmung!

Leah-chan01 – Hi Süße, war wieder einmal ein Genuss dein Kommi zu lesen (auch wenn die FF nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, Danke, Danke) Das Päckchen mit den vier Kerlen ist unterwegs und der Party-(Orgien-) Stimmungsheber Snape ist auch dabei, Hdl und Bussi.

EngelKatja – hi Süße, ja unromantisch sind die Zwei schon ein bissel, aber ich finde es gehört zu den Beiden, dass sie sich gegenseitig aufziehen, als wenn sie nur auf Wolke sieben schweben, oder? Aber jetzt sind sie ‚friedlicher' zueinander, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Zutzi alias Susi – hallo Süße, auch wenn Pansy bis jetzt noch nichts mitbekommen hat, jetzt … ähm, ach ich sag noch nix. Naja, was soll man den sonst bei stürmischen Wetter machen? Knutscha und Danke.

Isabelle de Lioncourt – hallo, ist doch auch viel schöner Lachend durchs Leben zu ziehen, als mies gelaunt. Und wenn jemand beim lesen der Geschichte lachen kann, ist das Ziel schon erfüllt, viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für dein Kommi.

darkheart1230 – hei, schnell genug? Dumbledore mal als alten durchgeknallten Hippie zu ‚sehen' ist mal was anderes. Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte bis jetzt gefallen hat, hoffe sie bringt dich auch weiterhin zum Lachen, Danke fürs Review.

Angie – hi, nein, sie erscheinen nicht Händchenhaltend auf Hogwarts, aber ob sie gesehen werden? Hm, weiß nicht, grins, möglicherweise, viel Spaß beim lesen und Thanks fürs Review.

SamanthaPotter – Hallo, yep, besonders Ron stellt sich wie ein Trottel an und Hermine ist einfach nur auf Droge. Gefällt mir besser, als wenn sie immer nur ans Lernen denkt … ein bisschen Spaß muss sein … Danke für dien Kommi.

An alle – Viel Spaß beim lesen, und hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review. Danke!

* * *

Und noch kurz zum besseren Verständnis: 

‚_blah_' – Dracos Gedanken

‚**blah**' – Dracos innere Stimme

* * *

Kapitel neun – ein Geheimnis? 

„Oh prima, der Sturm ist vorbei!" Hermine sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ergriff ihren kleinen Stapel Gummibälle, bevor sie aus der Großen Halle rannte. „Kommt schon! Wir können jetzt nach ihnen sehen!"

„Sie ist ein nervöses, kleines Kaninchen, oder?" sagte Pansy eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehend, während sie dabei zusah, wie das andere Mädel hinausrannte.

„Jawohl", Blaise stand auf und streckte sich, „oh Mann, mein Arsch ist eingeschlafen. Lasst uns gehen", sich seinen Hintern reibend lief er los.

„Wohin gehen die alle?" Ron schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass er und Pansy noch als einzige übrig gebliebenen waren.

„Der Sturm ist vorbei, wir können nach Harry und Draco schauen", Pansy stand auf, und der Gryffindor, immer noch den CD-Player lauschend, folgte ihr schnell. „Ist die Musik wirklich gut?"

„Yeah, hör mal", er gab ihr einen Hörer; sie betrachtete diesen misstrauisch, bevor sie ihn ins Ohr steckte.

„Cool", kommentierte sie, nachdem sie ein bisschen zugehört hatte, „das ist … Nine Inch Nails, oder?"

Ron glotzte sie an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe Muggelkunde und höre selbst etwas Muggel Musik."

„Warum fragst du mich dann, ob es gut ist oder nicht?"

„Ohne Grund", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Als sie aus der Großen Halle hinausliefen, begann sie den Song mitzusummen. „Ach, ich kenne den! Das ist Closer! Ich liebe diesen Song!"

Ron beäugte sie ein bisschen ängstlich. „Ihr Slytherins überrascht mich … und jagt mir Angst ein."

„Hehehee! Danke schön!"

* * *

„Oh _Scheiße._ Mrs. Honigtopf wird bald wieder hier sein!" Harry stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner weggeworfenen Hose. Draco richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Rabenschwarzhaarige ein paar Zaubersprüche aussprach, durch welche sich die Süßigkeiten von selbst säuberten und sich von selbst in die Regale hängten. 

‚**Mach schon Blondie, du hattest deinen Spaß gehabt, zieh' dir jetzt deine Kleidung an, bevor -'** Mrs. Honigtopf apparierte vor ihnen, **‚Du, mein verrückter Kumpel, bist tot.' **

‚_Oh fuck!_' Draco versteckte sich schnell hinter der Theke, versuchte so schnell wie möglich seine Kleidung anzuziehen.

„Ähm … Harry? Warum hast du kein Hemd an?" fragte Annabelle, den Goldjungen ein bisschen verwirrt ansehend. Zu Harrys und Dracos Glück standen beide hinter dem Tresen und Mrs. Honigtopf konnte Harry nur von der Taille aufwärts sehen.

„Während des Sturms wurde es hier warm", log der Rabenschwarzhaarige schnell.

„Oh, ich bin nur hergekommen um euch zu sagen, dass es sich bei Hanks gebrochenem Bein doch um etwas Ernsteres handelt. Er hat Wahnvorstellungen, der arme Mann", sie seufzte und hielt für ein par Minuten inne. Harry fühlte wie eine Hand nach seiner griff; er schaute nach unten und sah dass Draco ihm sein Hemd hoch reichte, welches er mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm.

„Was für Wahnvorstellungen?" fragte er und zog so schnell wie er konnte sein Hemd an.

„Er sagte, er hat sich sein Bein gebrochen, weil ein großer Mann ihn die Treppen hinunter schubste. Er sagt, der Mann sah aus, als ob er arm wäre", sie seufzte erneut, „Na nun denn … wo ist Draco?"

„Er ist im Keller."

„Er arbeitet immer noch? Mensch, was für ein entschlossener Junge er ist, ich sollte ihn befördern … wie auch immer, du – Ach du meine Güte!" Harry und Draco erstarrten, befürchteten von ihr ertappt worden zu sein, „ein _Baum_ blockiert die Tür!" sie eilte zu der versperrten Tür. Die zwei Teens seufzten vor Erleichterung und versuchen sich so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen, bevor sich Annabelle wieder herumdrehen würde. „Hmmm … nicht so schlimm", murmelte sie, nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus ound fixierte die Blockade.

„Wo ist meine Schürze?" nuschelte Draco leise. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte die Uniform einige Schritte von Annabelle entfernt.

„Accio Schürze", murmelte er uns zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die abgelegte Schürzec; sie schwebte und flog durch den Raum in seine Hand; er fing sie auf und warf sie zu dem Blonden hinunter.

„Kein Wunder, dass ihr beide nicht gegangen sein", Mrs. Honigtopf drehte sich wieder um, „Ich bin nur gekommen, um nachzusehen, ob ihr noch da seit, oder nicht. Denn ich werde mit Hank im St. Mungos bleiben bis sein Bein und hoffentlich auch sein Verstand", den letzten Teil nuschelte sie, „wieder vollständig gesund sind. Somit müssen du und Draco auf das Geschäft aufpassen."

„Aber -"

„Ich weiß, dass morgen die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, aber ich kenne niemanden, der es sonst machen könnte, ich habe schon ein paar Freunde gefragt, aber die schienen sich zu scheuen", sie sah ratlos aus. „Jedenfalls hoffe ich ihr versteht das, ich gebe euch beiden sogar eine Gehaltserhöhung. Ich werde es besser Draco sagen."

„Nein!" Rief Harry schnell, bevor Annabelle auch nur zwei Schritte gehen konnte, „das können Sie nicht, weil er … ein Nickerchen macht!"

„Ein Nickerchen? Im Keller?", sie lachte ein bisschen, „ist er verrückt? Dort unten gibt es Ungeziefer und wahrscheinlich auch Ratten. Ich gehe ihn aufwecken."

„Nein!"

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Wenn Sie ihn aufwecken, wird er wirklich sauer werden, ich habe versucht ihn vor ein paar Minuten wach zu bekommen und er hat mich beinahe verhext. Er hat wirklich hart gearbeitet", Draco zog eine Augenbraue zu dem anderen Jungen hoch.

‚_Yeah, ich habe gearbeitet._'

‚_**Jetzt mach' dein Kopf von den schmutzigen Gedanken frei!'**_

‚_Das schockiert mich, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du die Ursache von all meinen dreckigen Gedanken bist._'

‚_**Und? Du bleibst doch immer daran hängen!'**_

‚_Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.'_

„Na gut", sie schaute ihren Geldbörse durch und nahm dann zwei Beutel heraus. „hier ist eure Bezahlung", sie ging hinüber und legte das Geld auf den Tresen. Glücklicherweise schaute sie nicht nach unten, wo Draco gerade dabei war, seinen Reißverschluss zu schließen.

„Aber es ist Samstag", verwirrt sah Harry zu der Frau, welche ein Lachen ausstieß.

„Mein lieber Junge, es ist Sonntag! Elf Uhr morgens, um genau zu sein. Na dann, wir sehen uns in einer Woche." Mit einem Plopp disapparierte sie. Die beiden Jungen stießen einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Ich dachte schon, sie wird _niemals_ verschwinden!" Der Blonde stand auf und zog sich fertig an. „Ich frage mich, wie viel Geld ich bekomme habe", er hob seine seinen Beutel auf und schaute neugierig hinein.

„Wow, also waren wir die ganze Nacht hier …", nuschelte Harry, bevor er ebenfalls nach seiner Bezahlung griff.

„Jawohl, und es war lustig, solange es dauerte. Dreißig Galleonen! Das ist ein _Skandal_! Ich verdiene _mindestens_ siebzig!

„Verwöhntes Balg."

„Danke", er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, seine Beine überkreuzte er auf dem Tresen.

„Das ist meine Position", der Rabenschwarzhaarige zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nicht mehr", grinste er, „ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass der Spaß noch nicht vorbei ist. Wir haben den Honigtopf noch für eine Woche für uns alleine."

„Ach?" er ging herüber und setzte sich verschmitzt grinsend auf den Schoß des Blonden.

„Somit können wir tun, was immer wir wollen."

„Hmm, das klingt gut", er lehnte sich vor und küsste den Blonden.

Es waren Stimmen von draußen zu hören. Die Tür öffnete sich, gefolgt von dem Klingeln des Glöckchens. Die Gruppe, die herein trat, stoppte plötzlich in ihren Gesprächen. Harry und Draco bemerkten nichts, da sie zu beschäftigt waren, miteinander rumzumachen.

„Oh, sie knutschen", sagte Hermine in mütterlichem Tonfall, unfähig ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Mein kleiner Junge", meinte Pansy stolz, die Hände zusammengefaltet und mit vor Freude funkelnden Augen.

„… Wow … denkst du sie erwägen ein Job als Pornostar anzunehmen, oder irgend so et...was?", Blaise stoppte langsam, als er den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anderen sah, „äh heh! Vergesst es."

„Harry, ein Pornostar … das ist verrückt, Kumpel", meinte der blass werdende Ron.

„MEINE GUMMIBÄLLE!" Hermine entdeckte die mit Gummibällen gefüllten Gläser und drängte sich rüber, plante schlichtweg ihren Vorrat aufzufüllen.

Harry und Dracos trennten sich überrascht, als sie Hermines Schrei hörten. „Leute?" der Blonde blickte sie an, „was macht ihr hier?"

„Hogsmeade Wochenende", zuckte Pansy mit den Schultern.

„So zeitig?"

„Yeah, Problem damit?"

„Keineswegs, Königin der Seltsamen."

„Das wäre eher Hermine."

„… Oh"

„OH SCHEIßE!" Blaise schaute auf seine Uhr und erblasste. „Ich bin zu spät! Bye Leute, wir treffen uns später!", er rannte wie Speedy Gonzalez aus dem Landen raus.

„Wofür ist er zu spät?" Ron beobachtete erstaunt, wie schnell Blaise verschwand.

„Colin", antwortete Pansy einfach.

„Ach stimmt, hatte ich vergessen", er drehte sich wieder zu Harry und Draco um, „und, was läuft zwischen euch beiden?"

„Nichts", logen die Beiden, aber ihr Erröten verriet sie.

„Yeah, genau. Ihr zwei rammelt wie die Karnickel", sagte Hermine, während sie ihre Tasche mit den Gummibällen voll stopfte.

„Du gedenkst schon, dafür zu bezahlen", sagte der Blonde gelangweilt.

„Bring mich dazu

„Eigentlich kann das Harry tun, schließlich ist er der Verkaufsangestellte."

„Ja?"

„Hermine, du musst bezahlen, wie sollte ich Mr. und Mrs. Honigtopf denn das haufenweise Verschwinden der Süßigkeiten erklären", Harry war nahe am Winseln.

„Ach keine Sorge, die Bestellungen deiner Chefs werden bald ankommen, werde nicht unruhig."

„Bezahle wenigstens _irgend_ _etwas_."

„In Ordnung", sie zog eine Galleone aus ihrer Tasche und schnipste sie ihm zu, „das sollte reichen."

Harry fing es auf und seufzte, als er die Münze in die Registrierkasse legte.

„Pansy, ich konnte letzte Nacht keine Verbindung zu dir herstellen, was war los?" Draco schaute zu dem anderen Mädel rüber.

„Ich dachte erst es lag am Sturm, aber die Schüssel der Visionen würde auch schwarz. Es passierte, nachdem der verarmte Kerl verschwand."

„Ok … das ist seltsam … und der Spruch sollte eigentlich auch bei Sturm zu funktionieren…"

„Ihr Kerle wurdet von dem Typ hereingelegt."

„Welcher Typ?"

„Autsch!" Ron starrte Hermine wütend an, während er seine Hand massierte. Anscheinend hatte er versucht an einen der Gummibälle zu kommen, aber die Brünette schlug seine Hand weg.

„Äh … dieser wirklich große Kerl, der vorgab arm zu sein", Pansy versuchte das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentlich Wichtige zu lenken.

„_Er ist nicht arm?_", schrie Draco und ließ Harry vor Überraschung auf den Boden fallen.

„Auatsch meine Ohren", der Rabenschwarzhaarige setzte sich auf und rieb sich mit den Handflächen über seine Ohren.

„Sorry…"

„Hast du nicht seine perfekten Zähne und den frischen Dreck im Gesicht bemerkt? Er schaute nicht sehr arm aus. Es sah aus wie Ron -"

„Hey! Ich stehe genau neben dir, weißt du!" rauchte der Rothaarige vor Wut.

„Oh, sorry", zu Rons Überraschung – und vielleicht auch zu seiner Angst, errötete sie verlegen …

„Und wir haben ihn gehen lassen", Harry stand auf und runzelte mit der Stirn. „Was für ein Angestellter bin ich!", schrie er Richtung Decke.

„Du bist ein wenig überdramatisch."

„Ich weiß … also, wo ist der Bastard?", er ließ sich auf Dracos Schoß ziehen.

„Wissen wir nicht. Aber nachdem er verschwand, wurde meine Verbindung zu euch unterbrochen."

„Warum hast du uns beobachtet?" der Gryffindor schaute das Mädel misstrauisch an.

„Öh … Ähm … das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig", lachte sie nervös, der Rabenschwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Überhaupt nicht wichtig!" er lachte genauso nervös.

„Öh … Äh …"

„Stimmt … und was jetzt? Wie wollen wir den Typen schnappen?"

„Weiß ich nicht", Pansy ging im Zimmer auf und ab, sich tief in Gedanken am Kinn zupfend. „er muss der Witzbold sein, von dem ihr mal geredet habt. Und wenn die Bestellung wieder mit der von Zonkos vertauscht ist, dann muss er in der Nähe stecken."

„Du bist ein guter Sherlock Holmes", sagte Hermine, ihr Mund mit den Gummibällen voll gestopft. „Hmm, _so_ gut", ihr Gesicht errötete vor Vergnügen, Ron schaute seine Freundin einen Tick ängstlicher an und tat, was er für das Beste hielt. Er wich einige Schritte weiter von ihr weg.

„Danke schön", die Slytherin verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Und … was? Haben wir ein Geheimnis, oder so etwas?", fragte Ron, ein bisschen verwirrt darüber, wer Sherlock Holmes war.

„Sozusagen. Das einzige Geheimnis ist, wo der Witzbold steckt und wer er ist."

„Können wir das nicht dem Zauberministerium überlassen?" quengelte Harry halbherzig. „Ich habe diese Woche schon etwas vor."

„Ja, ich auch", Draco zog einen Schmollmund, hielt den Goldjungen näher.

„_Oh mein Gott, das ist so niedlich!_", kreischte Ginny. Jeder drehte sich nach ihr um.

„Die Türglocke hatte nicht geläutet … ok … das ist unheimlich", Pansy schaute zur Tür als sie bemerkte, dass die Klingel heruntergefallen war, als Blaise vorhin heraus rannte.

„Also, seid ihr zwei jetzt ein Paar? JUUHUU! Wartet, wenn ich das erzähle -" sie wurde von einer Hand unterbrochen, die sich auf ihren Mund legt, sie schaute zu Pansy herauf.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen, um es irgendwem erzählen, für eine Weile wird es ein Geheimnis bleiben", sagte das ältere Mädel beinahe scharf.

Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte und die Hand wurde weggezogen. „Aber ich behalte das Geheimnis nur für mich, wenn ihr zwei etwas für mich tut", sie grinste etwas ziemlich boshaft.

„Wir werden nicht mit dir vögeln", sagte der Blonde unverblümt.

„Nein", kicherte sie, „macht nur ein bisschen miteinander rum ", die beiden älteren Teenager blickten sie schockiert an, „oh, als ob ihr nicht wüsstet, dass fast jeder die beiden heißesten Kerle von Hogwarts knutschend sehen möchte!"

„Sie denken, ich bin heiß?" Harry errötete, konnte aber nichts weiter sagen, da seine Lippen von denen des Slytherins eingefangen wurden.

- tbc -

* * *

So, genug für heute, hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vergesst bitte nicht das kleine Review zu hinterlassen, Bye duivel … 


End file.
